What's Your Number?
by DreamofInception
Summary: When her best friend Finn pushes her to leave the single zone, Rachel is determined to find someone. With her quirky personality, there seems to be only one boy who will except her for who she is. If only she realized he was standing right in front of her
1. It's Not Me It's You

Alright! So this is my new story, 'What's Your Number', uhm I hope you really like it, ignore the dull beginning, I needed to start somewhere:) Tell me what you want to see happen next! Enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

**It's Not Me, It's You**

**- 2 years ago -**

Rachel stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her, her palms sweating nervously at the awkward tension.

He smiled widely, his teeth brightening as he engulfed in another bite of his sub, the juice from the cut meat spilling from the bread.

She gasped loudly, leaning back in her chair as he laughed, snorting as he wiped it off of his shirt. "Whoops," he spluttered, chunks of lettuce spitting from his mouth.

She gaped in horror as it slammed against her face, the wet drool dripping down her raged skin. She fumed intensely, glaring at the disturbing man eating in front of her.

"That is absolutely revolting," she hissed, pinching a napkin between her fingers and blotching it on her targeted face.

The boy smiled, as meat stuck to his yellow teeth. "I thought it turned you on."

She laughed sarcastically, arching an eyebrow at the curly haired child. "No, indeed it did not, it was nice to meet you Jacob – "

" – Ben Israel, Jacob Ben Israel . . . I like to give my name pride."

Rachel snickered, shaking her head in disbelief. "Well if you keep acting like this, your name will be nothing but a disgrace."

She stood up from the small table, brushing the remaining of chewed up food that spoiled over her nightdress. Jacob watched in awe as she spat at the crumbles, dusting it to the floor.

"Pleasure meeting you Jacob . . . Benn Israel, I hope you have a pleasant evening . . . without me."

She curtseyed lamely, rolling her eyes at her self-stupidity. He shook his head in bewilderment, reaching towards her as he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Baby, please don't go, our date just started, we've been planning this for months!" he whined, stubbornly stomping his foot on the ground.

Rachel ripped her wrist away from his dirty fingers, rubbing the grease from her skin. "No, I've been planning a date with Jacob from eHarmony, not with Jacob . . . the food monster."

He stood up in the empty restaurant, stepping closer to Rachel, who instinctively took a step back. Encouraged that she didn't run away, he once again moved closer and attempted to put his arms around her.

"This dress is amazing. It would look even better on the floor next to my bed tomorrow morning." Rachel cast a horrified look, as Jacob let a finger drag down Rachel's arm.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm new in town. Can I have directions back to your place?"

"Oh for Heaven's sakes."

"So. Is that a mirror in your dress? Because I can see myself in them."

She rolled her eyes at him, brushing past him as she walked towards the exiting doors. In a last minute desperate attempt, she heard one last remark from Jacob. "Wait! I'd marry your cat just to get in the family!"

She sighed heavily, horrifically as she whipped towards him, her hands clenched at the side. "I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!"

She stalked out of the cheap restaurant, entering the polluted air of smoke. She coughed miserably, staring down the smoker beside her.

He smiled. "Sorry my lady, this isn't the only thing on fire right now."

She huffed in annoyance, as she stepped away from him, making her pathway on the sidewalk. Her feet dragged along the concrete, as she drowned in her own regret, hating herself for trusting a stranger.

God, why did it have to be so hard for Rachel Berry to find a man? Is there anyone in this God forsaken world that is capable of her talent and maintenance?

Anyone other than Jacob Ben Israel?

She shuddered at the thought of him, her thoughts interrupted by the pounding music of the bar beside her. It vibrated the ground below her, as she smelt the alcohol and slime from outside.

She snorted in disgust, watching as drunks stumbled out of the bar, their unbalanced feet spinning on the sidewalk, spiraling out of the control.

How _irresponsible._

"Rachel Barbara Berry, are you out here?"

Jacob's shrilled voice rang through the alleyway, and she bulked in self-help, remotely hating her decision as she rushed into the crowded bar, away from the annoying pedophile.

The bass of the music echoed throughout the building, pounding against her vulnerable ears as she made her way to the bar counter. Rachel sat herself on a stool, propping her elbows on the counter as she sighed heavily, exhaling the scent of alcohol.

"Hey babe, would you like anything to drink?"

She looked up to find a bulked man leaning over the counter of the bar, his muscles flexed, his smile widening.

"Uhm." She narrowed her eyes curiously at his abnormal mohawk, her head tilting to the side in observation. "No thank you."

He overlapped his fingers over his hair, hiding it from her piercing eyes. "Come on, one shot, that's all."

Rachel hesitated, biting her lip anxiously. She huffed in defeat. "One shot then."

The boy smiled, nodding his head. She opened her purse from her lap, her hands rummaging for her wallet.

"No," the man interrupted her search, reaching over to place his rough hands over her own, stopping her exploring fingers. "It's on me."

She smiled. "Thanks – "

"Puck, Noah Puckerman," he announced in his best Bond imitation, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Right. Thanks Noah."

He gave a disappointed face. "You're not going to tell me your name?" he questioned, turning around to grab a shot from the backside of the counter.

"I'm Rachel Berry, and trust me, you'll remember that name one day."

He chuckled, his hands vibrating with laughter as he poured a bottle of Ever Clear into the shot glass. He placed it on the counter, pushing it towards her.

She wrapped her fingers tightly along the small glass, lifting it upwards towards him before gulping it down. Ice senses coursed through her as she swallowed it, and she stuck out her tongue from the sour taste.

"So Rachel Berry, you don't exactly look like you've came dressed for a bar." His eyes trailed along her skin-tight dress, stopping at her low cut top, where her cleavage was visible. "What horrible thing happened that made you come into this joint?"

She smiled sneeringly, shaking her head in declination. "Nu-uh, you're going to have get me really drunk in order for me to tell you."

He wiggled his eyebrows, grabbing the shot glass from her prying fingers. "Let's get you another shot then."

Or maybe one more shot after that.

And another two shots.

Three more shots.

She slammed down her seventh glass of alcohol, watching in amusement as Puck roared out his laughter, leaning over the counter for support as bubbles of chuckles escaped his open mouth.

"He said he would marry your cat to get into the family? What a fucking tool," he gasped between his laughter, holding his sides as it ached from chuckling.

Rachel nodded her head repeatedly, rolling her neck drunkenly. "He acted nothing like his eHarmony page promised."

Puck squeezed his eyes shut, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he tried unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter.

She rolled her eyes at his foolishness, waving her hand at him. "Fine, laugh, because it's _so _funny."

"I agree; laughing at a customer isn't going to do much business for the bar, dumb ass."

She cocked her head to the new voice that echoed through the small corner at the counter, dizzily turning in her stool to find herself staring into the eyes of a very, _very _handsome man.

"You a manager?" she slurred, annoyed to hear the continuation of Puck's everlasting, endless laughter.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Nope, just a bartender, like this idiot."

The handsome man leaned over the counter, smacking his large hand over the back of Puck's shaved head. Puck stopped immediately, staring intensely at him.

"Fuck you Hudson," he hissed, as he grabbed Rachel's shot glass, pouring her another round.

"Hudson?" Rachel perked in her stool, beaming at the man. "Were you born in the river?"

The man laughed, shaking his head. "No, Hudson is my last name, my name's Finn."

Rachel made a face, raising her eyebrows curiously. "So you're a fish?"

"How many shots have you drunk?"

Puck handed her the new round of shots, and she downed it quickly, in one swift gulp. Finn stared wide-eyed at her, watching as she burped harshly, rattling her tiny frame.

"Uhm – "

"Rachel, but you can call me Berry, because like your last name, mine is a fruit too!"

Finn laughed. "Uh Hudson isn't a fruit, you just said it was a river."

"Right."

A stubby man burst through the backdoors behind the bar counter, stalking towards the three of them, his face red with rage.

"Puckerman!" he growled, stopping right in front of his fearful face. Puck smiled widely, clapping his back. "Hey boss."

He whipped his hand off of him, grabbing him by the collar. "I told you to clean up that puke in the backroom an hour ago, and it isn't done, go now."

Puck nodded, watching in relief as the man stomped away, off into the direction he came.

He turned to Rachel. "Don't say anything embarrassing when I'm gone, I wanna be here when you do."

Rachel spat at him, as he chuckled, skipping off in the pathway of his boss. She sighed heavily, leaning over the counter, propping her elbows on them.

She turned her head towards Finn, who was staring at her in amusement. "Is there anything wrong with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look at me, I mean, really look at me, am I ugly?" She watched as his chocolate, brown eyes analyzed her body, and he looked back to her, smiling widely.

"Nope, you're freaking hot," he said proudly, and she groaned in frustration, wracking her hands through her tangled hair.

"If I'm so hot, then why can't I keep guys? I mean I try to be what men like, because I don't think people like the real, nerdy Rachel Berry."

Finn looked at her softly, his eyes content as he held her gaze. "And who's the real Rachel Berry?"

She bit her lip nervously as she gripped the hem of her dress, pulling it up to reveal the pokadot underwear she was wearing.

Finn smiled warmly, shrugging. "Well I think it's cute."

Rachel giggled, rolling the clothing over her flesh, patting her thigh. Finn narrowed his eyes at her, chewing at the inside of his gums. "What?" she question, realizing his knowing gaze.

"Soon," he whispered softly, smiling widely, "you'll find somebody who will love you for who you are. Trust me."

Yeah, that was two years ago.

She hasn't been on a date since then.

Hi again! I hope you liked the first chapter, there will be more Rachel, Puck, and Finn soon don't worry! But I think next chapter, will be more the relationship between Finn and Rachel, and Rachel and Quinn, so, don't worry, Puck will be back guys! Review please and comment if you are dying for some Quinn and Puck action! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY DAYS! BTW: GLEE IN TWO DAYS! 


	2. You Don't Have To Keep Your Promise

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update, but uhm I hope this chapter makes up for it! Really like this chapter, it's funny and smart Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

**You Don't Have To Keep Your Promise**

"Rachel! We're home!"

Kurt rushed into the apartment, his arms swinging lightly at his side as he stepped into the living room. His head popped from the edge of the wall, searching for his roommate.

"KURT!" He whipped around with wide eyes, watching as Quinn stumbled in; his shopping bags a pile in her arms. She blew her bangs away from her face, dropping the boxes at her feet.

Kurt gasped. "That was a glass belt!"

Quinn smirked, stepping away from the broken packages on the floor. "It shattered my muscles, I shattered its existence, consider us even."

Kurt fumed, clenching his fists at his side as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Quinn smiled devilishly, shrugging as she set out in the house, skipping chirpily in the direction of Rachel's bedroom.

She knocked on the door lightly. "Rach?"

A harsh sob echoed from the other side of the door, mimicking Rachel's low yelp of sadness. Quinn bulked, swinging the door open as her eyes lay on Rachel on the floor, curled up in a tight ball.

"Oh for fuck's sakes," Quinn hissed as she realized the cause of Rachel's tears. She rolled her eyes heavily as she saw 'How To Loose A Guy In 10 Days' play on the television screen.

She stomped over, bending in front of the television as her fingers dialed along the code. Rachel's protests and sobs sounded throughout the room as Quinn searched for the off button. She sighed in relief when she found it, pressing it reassuringly as Matthew McConaughey was just beginning to go shirtless.

"B-but that was . . . was the-the b-b-est part!" Rachel bawled, her tears growing thicker. If it were even possible.

"I'm sure it was Rachel," Quinn mumbled as she crawled towards her, her knees harshly rubbing against the woodened floor. She huffed in annoyance as Rachel dropped her face onto Quinn's shoulder, her tears dripping endlessly onto her clothing.

"Kurt! We have another situation!" Quinn called, as Rachel's sobs grew harsh and loud. She fluttered her eyes, sighing heavily as her roommate turned her into a human swimming pool.

She could almost hear Kurt's gasp of disapproval from across the apartment. "Hello no! The schedule says it's your turn to fix her!"

Rachel cried fully into Quinn's ear, and she fumed in rage, slapping her hand over Rachel's moving mouth. She smiled in approval as her sobs came out in muffles.

"But Kurt! Please, it's real bad this time!"

She unwrapped her fingers from Rachel's lips for proof. "I'm just a useless, fat, ugly, piece of shit!" she cried out. Quinn clutched her hand back over her mouth.

"You so owe me," Kurt hissed as he suddenly appeared in the doorway of the room, leaning against it casually. "What's the problem now Rachel?"

She shrugs her shoulders lightly, pointing a trembling finger at the black screen in front of them. "Kate Hudson is the most repulsive girl in this movie, and the sweetest boy on this human walking earth falls in love with her? I don't get it, I mean, I'm not clingy, I'm not touchy feely, I'm not overemotional, I'm not – "

"Rachel, shut up."

She stared intensely at Kurt, who was swaying lightly in front of her, adjusting his suit as he bent towards her. "You gotta realize something Rach," he whispered, rubbing a soft thumb over her wet cheeks. "You're hot, and ambitious, and boys are just intimidated because you walk like you have the power, and you're not willing to share . . . plus you're watching a cheesy rom con, you could put Paris Hilton in one of those, and people would still fall in love with her. It's predictable."

Rachel giggled shortly, leaning her head into Quinn's shoulder comfortably as she wrapped her fingers tightly over Kurt's wrist. "Thank you," she mouthed lowly, smiling genuinely.

He rolled his eyes. "You know it wasn't even my turn to take care of you, I'm just that good of a person."

"Or I'm just that smart of a friend," Quinn interjected, arching her eyebrows at him. He shrugged, unlocking his knees and standing upright. "We got lucky today, it took about an hour to calm you down last week."

Rachel stared intensely in front of her, sighing heavily. "Remind me to never watch the '40-year-old Virgin' again."

"Or 'Knocked Up', that one scared the hell out of you," Kurt recalled, pointing a strict finger in her direction.

She gasped, laughing as she shook her head. "It was Quinn's fault! She told me that I didn't even need to date, that I could just find a random stranger and sleep with them while – "

"Oh, shut up, I was trying to help," Quinn giggled, laying her head back against the board of the bed. Rachel laughed aloud, covering her mouth to keep the giggles from evaporating.

Kurt bent forward, smiling widely as he grabbed Rachel's hand, tugging on her as he pulled her upwards, straightening her posture. "Now run my little grasshopper, Finn called and said he's been trying to reach you all afternoon. You have one hour to shower and get ready before you meet Finn at McKinley's." He smacked her butt lightly as she skipped into the direction of the bathroom, grabbing a pink sundress on her way.

Quinn stood up from her place on the floor, patting the tears from her wet clothing. "Yes, and I'm hanging out with Puck so I'll – "

"Puck huh?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully, "what is this Rachel? The second 'hangout' this week?"

Rachel smiled as she played along with his game, tapping the edge of her chin with her index finger. "Mmm, no I believe it was the third."

Quinn rolled her eyes clearly. "We're just friends got it?" She pushed past them as she stepped into the direction of the exiting doorway. She turned towards Rachel unexpectedly.

"Hey didn't Finn promise you he'd find someone for you?"

Rachel laughed sarcastically at Quinn's question. "Yeah, two years ago."

Quinn nodded as Rachel gripped the handle of the bathroom door handle, pausing to slightly turn her head towards her two roommates. "Thank you guys," she smiled, leaning her head against the wood.

She giggled lightly as they groaned, waving their hands at her as they rushed out of the room, obviously annoyed. "Just get ready!"

Rachel smiled wider as she opened the door to the washroom. She really loved her friends.

Rachel walked casually into the crowded restaurant, pushing quietly past the surrounding customers as she made her way to the front of the building. She smiled widely as she noticed a certain Chinese standing behind the desk, her hair wrapped in a high ponytail.

"Chang!" Rachel cried in happiness. Tina turned her head at the sound of her nick name being called, grinning blindly as she realized Rachel walking towards her, her arms outstretched in a prepared hug.

"Rachie!" She wound her arms around her waist shortly, pulling back to muffle her brown hair. "When was the last time you came here? I haven't seen you in a month!"

Rachel's smile faltered, as she shrugged. "Busy with auditions . . . and stuff."

"Oh, well, Finn's been waiting for you, he's at the usual spot," Tina addressed, not needing to tell her where he was sitting.

Rachel nodded, reaching up to pinch Tina's red cheeks. "I'll talk to you after I'm done lunch, good luck on your shift!"

"Bye!" Tina's voice could be heard as Rachel walked herself to their usual table, beaming as she saw Finn slumped against the general booth, his head lolling to the side as he heard the echoes of her footsteps.

"Hi," he greeted, perking his head up as she leaned forward, pecking his cheek quickly.

She walked over to the other side of the table, tossing her purse to the side as she sat down onto the comfortable cushion. She sighed heavily in relaxation, fluttering her eyes as she blinked repeatedly.

"Did you die this morning?" She snapped her head up, arching her eyebrows at Finn's assessment. "Huh?"

He frowned. "You weren't answering my calls all day, I thought someone kidnapped you."

Rachel smiled, propping her elbows on the wooden table. She rested her head against the balls of her hands. "Glad you didn't call the police."

He exhaled heavily, his chest heaving as he stared at her intensely, analyzing her face. His eyes trailed along her expression, searching for the cause. "Were you watching that gay-ass Kate Hudson movie with something about a book, and dating that Matthew Perry – "

"She's writing a magazine article, and it's Matthew McConaughey . . ."

The words escaped her mouth without realizing, as Finn's eyes widened instantly. "So you were!"

She shrugged in defeat. "Maybe."

He narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure we banned you from watching that movie, Rach."

"You don't have to worry about lecturing me, Kurt and Quinn already beat you to it."

He pouted sarcastically. "And I was so looking forward to discussing that movie with you."

"Shut up," she giggled as she playfully slapped his arm, her fingers lingering on his muscle. "I just felt lonely."

"Rach, you're twenty-four."

She chewed on the inside of her gums, drawing her hand back. "And a half."

Finn sighed heavily, shaking his head in bewilderment. He leaned backwards, his eyes trailing off to the other side of the building.

"I remember two years ago, in this place, I met a very special girl that I made a very special promise to."

Rachel followed his gaze to the bar section, smiling at the distant memory that felt like it was yesterday. He turned back to her, his eyes content as he stared at her. "I'm keeping that promise."

"Finn, you don't have to, really, it was two years ago!" Rachel complained, slumping against the cushion of the booth.

"No," he murmured, shaking his side slowly from side to side, "I'm sticking to it, you really want someone don't you?"

Rachel looked down ashamed, blushing furiously as he shared her untold secret. "Yeah, b-but –"

He held up a finger, stopping her from speaking any further. "Nope, what's done is done, and I promise no more Jacob Ben Israel, I'll help you out, because you've done so much for me in these past two years and I've been . . ."

His voice slowly disappeared, transitioning into soft music in the back of her head as her eyes caught a certain blonde descending into their section of the restaurant. His green eyes flickered as he sat himself into the booth across from them, his chest heaving through his skin-tight shirt. Rachel watched in amazement as he swept his fingers over his sculpted face, ruffling with his blonde, luscious hair . . .

Finn stared at her in confusion, following her gaze as he turned around hesitantly, his lips twitching into a small grin.

He turned back to her, laughing as her eyes fluttered in embarrassment, her cheeks reddening as he caught her staring.

He cocked her head towards him, wiggling his eyebrows as he directed her gaze to the blonde man behind him. "Go talk to him."

She shook her head in bewilderment. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

He sighed heavily, in disbelief with her lack of confidence. "Rachel."

"Finn."

They stared tensely at each other; Finn narrowed his eyes as he analyzed her raging face. He leaned forward on the wooden table, his elbows propping up so he could rest his head against his balled fists. "You're being stubborn."

Her lips twisted in annoyance, as she looked away from him, her eyes darting to the tiled floor of the restaurant. "I'm not, I – I . . . I'm being realistic."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about Rach?"

"Well," she waved her hand over her outfit, circling it around the front of her body, "I'm not exactly dressed to impress."

Finn chuckled shortly, shaking his head in disagreement. "I like them," he mumbled as he witnessed her scattered cherry sundress.

Rachel smiled genuinely, looking up to thank him. Her eyes locked with his suddenly, and she felt her stomach freezing as his deep eyes burned into hers. The depth of his acceptance fascinated her, why couldn't anyone be as kind . . .?

"So," he said, a bit awkwardly. She snapped her face away from him, turning her attention back to the blonde man that was now flipping through the menu.

The weight of the table suddenly shifted, and she looked up in confusion, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw Finn standing up from the table, stretching his long limbs as he turned around to face her.

"Play along," he whispered, low enough for only her to hear. She arched her eyebrows in conflict. "W-what are you – "

"Remember, bend and snap okay? Bend and snap."

"Finn, what are you – "

His fist slammed against the wooden table, shaking the loose nails and capturing the attention of few customers, including the mystery, blonde man.

"I am so sick of you holding me back!" he yelled, his veins popping as his face turned a bright red. She stared at him in shock, shaking her head wildly. Finn tilted his head towards her, urging her to continue.

Her eyes started to mist over as her acting skills came in.

"Holding you back? You're the one who told me you wanted to movie in!" she screamed back. Finn's eyes widened, impressed, as she stifled a giggle.

"Well that was before I figured out how much of a control freak you were!" His throat tightened at the amount of air he was using, his face growing redder, his expression growing angrier.

"Y-yeah well . . . well, you suck in bed!"

She could hear the clatter of metal fall against the wooden tables as the people around them dropped their utensils at her statement.

Finn shifted his body so that he was facing away from the others, his sculpted expression of rage breaking into a small hiccup of laughter.

She stared at him in disapproval, sneakily crawling her fingers up his body to smack him lightly. "Focus!"

"Well," he spluttered, his rigid face returning, "Fine! Just get your things out of my house by tomorrow morning, and then you won't have to worry about that anymore!"

He turned around abruptly, grabbing her purse from the booth and slamming it harshly on the ground. She gasped aloud, angry tears forming at the bridge of her eyes. "Fine!"

He winked silently at her. "Call me later."

Finn whipped away from her, passing by the mysterious man as he rushed out of the section of the restaurant, the thick air of his presence slowly turning into a playful joke.

"Uhm excuse me?"

Rachel turned her head to the source of the sound, her eyes widening as she saw the blonde, handsome man in front of her, his eyes full of concern and worry.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes trailed along the lines of the restaurant, growing even wider as she noticed Finn behind the visible walls of the section, his beaming face showing throughout the clear barrier.

"Fake it," he mouthed. She turned back to the man.

"God, he's just so mean," she cried, her face falling into her clamped hands. Fake sobs escaped her lips, a mischievous smile forming on her rough lips.

She felt a warm; soft hand pat her shoulder lightly, feeling her with confidence. She ignored the fact that she was in her most embarrassing dress, as she sunk into the embrace of the kind stranger.

Her eyes peeked through the cup of her hands, searching for Finn's help. Rachel caught him smiling proudly at her. "Get your bag," he mouthed again, pointing to her purse on the floor. The man noticed her gaze as she stared at the purse.

"Here, let me get that for you."

Finn's voice echoed through her head. _Bend and snap._

"No, no, it's okay." She slowly bent forward, her butt sticking out clearly as she dropped to her knees, her back leg straight. She felt the man's eyes widen as he stared at her, his eyes trailing along her petite figure.

Rachel grabbed the handle of her purse tightly, smirking as she saw Finn's shocked expression. She stood up straightly, smiling sadly as she stared at the blonde boy.

"Sam." He outstretched his hand towards hers, clutching it in his hand gently.

"Rachel," she returned, grinning softly. "It's nice to meet you."

He laughed. "It may be in a fortunate way, but yeah, nice to meet you too."

She didn't miss the way Finn smiled from behind her.

**Oh well wasn't that a good way to end it! Uhm yeah so next chapter, you will get to know what happens between Sam and Rachel, and also how Finn will react, and . . . YOU WILL GET SOME PUCK! Please review and I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it! Love you guys**

**PS: Pray for charice!**

**PPS: FINCHEL SEX NEXT WEEK WOO!**


	3. Loves Reputation

**Wow, okay so I am very sorry about the late updates! I was working yesterday till ten, and it was just insane with all the customers at the store where I work! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, it has more drama and hurt than humour, but trust me, it won't be like that forever. I hope you guys liked Puck's cameo, he'll be in the next chapter, and chapter six! Btw, chapter six I believe will be the funniest! Anyways, I hope you love it, stick with me here:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Loves Reputation**

Rachel's eyes trailed longingly as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She frowned slightly as she twirled in the uncomfortable dress, itching her side in annoyance.

"I don't know Kurt, it's not really my type of dress," she mumbled as she turned around to face him, watching from the couch. He gaped at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you serious Rachel? You haven't looked this good since . . ." his statement lingered in the air, and she narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"I agree," Quinn interjected, raising a hand to prove her point.

Rachel turned to Finn. "Finn?"

His eyes darted to Kurt and Quinn, who instinctively leaned forwards. He shrugged his shoulders, showing his one-sided grin. "I like your pokadot dresses."

Kurt groaned in frustration, as Rachel smiled blindly at him, her eyes beaming at his surge of encouragement. "Thank you!"

"No, no Rachel you are wearing that damn dress! You want to be Kate Hudson? How about you act like it!" Quinn argued. She stood up from the couch in Rachel's bedroom, stocking out the door dramatically.

Finn chuckled lightly, as Rachel sent him a warning glare. "What?" he smiled; his shoulders vibrating as he failed to hide his laughter. She rolled her eyes at him longingly, whipping around to analyze herself in the mirror once more.

Her fingers crawled lightly over the exposed v-line, shuddering lightly as her fingertips grazed over the exposed skin. She stared at the end of the tiny, black dress, her eyes bulging as she noticed where it ended. Rachel's hands ghosted over the skin of her thigh, shaking her head in disapproval. "Way too short," she commented, turning slowly to the boys on the couch.

A soft wind brushed by her as light clothing collided with her head. Rachel gasped softly, as the material fell into her hands, revealing Quinn's laced lingerie. She clutched it angrily in her hands, when Quinn stocked back into the room, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"If you wear those tonight, Sam will be up your ass in no time," Quinn smiled, walking up to her. She picked up the lingerie, showcasing it over Rachel's body, as Kurt ooed and ahhed in front of them.

"Perfection!" Kurt clapped his hands together, brushing the dust from his suit as he stood up from the couch. He touched the loose curls that hung on her shoulders, beaming at her proudly.

"We should really call ourselves miracle workers, Quinn," he told her. Quinn giggled lightly, nodding her head in agreement as her thumb brushed over a smudge of mascara that drooped down Rachel's cheek.

Rachel pouted smugly, watching as Finn stood up from his seat, pressing his finger to his lips. She looked at him in confusion, arching her eyebrows when he sneakily tiptoed over to her dresser. Finn opened the top drawer silently, his hand ruffling through her pile of clothing.

He pulled a mysterious material out, closing it quickly and turning towards the three of them. "Hey, Kurt can you get me some water?" he asked, trying to distract him from his 'miracle working.' "And Quinn can you like . . . help him?"

Quinn scoffed, whipping her head at him in disgust. "I will not be treated like a slave." And with that, just as Finn expected, she grabbed Kurt's hand and stocked dramatically out of the room.

Rachel laughed quietly, already realizing that he was intending for that to happen. Finn walked over to her in three long strides, ripping the lingerie from her hands and stuffing it tightly in his jacket pocket.

He handed her the material of clothing that he snuck, and she smiled genuinely as she saw her pokadot undergarments. Rachel looked up at him in appreciation, her eyes locking with chocolate, glazed ones.

"Sam will probably disapprove of these if he saw them," she giggled nervously, her thumb rubbing against one of the purple circles painted on the clothing. "It's not exactly what a twenty-four year old should year."

"If he does, I will have much pleasure in kicking his ass."

She laughed lightly. "You could play the jealous ex-boyfriend," she stated, reminding him of their playful act that led her to meeting Sam.

He chuckled, nodding his head at the memory. "Let's hope he doesn't remember that."

She sighed heavily, breaking eye contact with him as she looked down. Finn bit his lip hesitantly, watching as the nerves settled in. He nudged her lightly. "Don't be nervous Rach."

She looked up at him, her eyes bulging. "Finn. This is my first date in two years."

"Well I'll give you one hint to one of my secrets of getting it in the first night," he told her, wiggling his eyebrows. She gasped, smacking his chest lightly. "Oh please Finn, I am so not interested in what you to do to hypnotize the ladies."

"Eh it's not my face that hypnotizes the ladies, it's my – "

"Finn!"

He raised his hands in the air, chuckling as he earned another slap to the chest. "Okay, okay, just . . . how loud are you? Because you know, we're all going to be in my apartment room upstairs and I – "

"_Finn Hudson_!"

Rachel dropped the undergarments, as she began to throw her fists at every space of flesh she could reach. He winced playfully, stumbling slightly as she continued to punch him, screaming wildly like a child.

"Rachel . . . Rachel . . ." a rough voice echoed throughout her bedroom, as she ignored him and shook Finn as hard as she could, which did little to his moving frame.

"Rachel . . . Sex monkey . . . Holy fuck, Berry fucking answer me!"

She rolled her eyes, already realizing who was calling her name. "What?" she hissed, turning around to face Puck, with a smug grin on his face.

"You know, I tried to be fucking patient 'cause your nervous and shit, but I could only do it for so fucking long." His eyes darted between Finn and Rachel, smirking lightly. "Is he your human punching bag or something? You nervous for the freaky sex you're about to have?"

"NOAH!" Finn laughed, silencing once Rachel froze her gaze on him, narrowing her eyes. "Why must men be so vulgar?"

"It's in my nature baby, literally." Puck stared at the bulge in his pants, grinning proudly at them.

"Well, in my opinion, boys are too – "

"Rachel!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Rachel whipped her head to the new voice that sounded throughout the room. She huffed in annoyance as she found herself staring at Kurt, his eyes widening in shock at her tense frame.

Kurt pointed his thumb behind him, biting his lip nervously. "Uh, your dates here."

"SHIT!" She slipped her pokadot underwear on, thankfully Kurt barely noticed because of the dim lighting. "He was supposed to show up in half-an hour!"

"Well he's here . . . and so is Finn."

Rachel groaned in frustration, turning towards the tall man beside her. "We really have to make this one convincing," she instructed him, "no laughing this time, I'm going to kick you out, and you're going to do it as quickly as possible."

Finn nodded his head once, firmly. "Roger that." He reached out his hand to touch her hair lightly, his fingers bouncing on her soft curls. "But good luck, and not too lou – "

"I got it Finn." She smiled genuinely, nodding at Kurt and Puck to leave. "Go, tell him you were just helping Finn get out of my house, and bring Quinn with you."

"Sure thing spicy, enjoy tapping that Bieber boy, just don't get _him _pregnant."

"Oh shut up Noah, he's as manly as you'll ever be," she fired back, giggling slightly. "And thank you Kurt, for the dress . . . now get out of the apartment."

Kurt smiled softly, ushering out and addressing for Puck to follow. Rachel perked her ears, straining to listen for a signal. She sighed out heavily as she heard the front door slam closed.

"Okay ready?" she asked Finn, her palms clamping nervously. He nodded his head repeatedly, grinning wildly as he walked towards the door. Finn looked back at her, and she rose up her thumb, signaling she was ready.

He kicked the door open.

"Just get out of my house!" she screamed, chasing after him as he stormed out of the bedroom, his fists clenched at his sides.

She followed him to the door, her eyes passing by Sam's shocked expression. God, he looked so damn charming.

Finn charged towards the door, his hand gripping the doorknob tightly, turning slowly towards her in assurance.

"Seriously, Finn, leave." She really meant it.

He said nothing, whipping the door open as he slipped through the opening, closing it without another word.

Rachel sighed heavily, leaning her forehead against the wood of the door. Must everything be so dramatic?  
>"Wow, that was intense."<p>

She smiled widely, slowly turning to the beautiful voice of her date. Sam stared at her, his eyebrows arched as he fumbled with his hands.

"You're early," she stated, seductively walking towards him. This was it, she knew it, and she wanted to have meaninglessly sex with a hot stranger. Was that so bad? It's been so long since she's been intimate with someone. She needed to release the tension.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't wait . . ."

She grinned devilishly. Bad girls are sexy right?

"Well, I feel bad you had to see that, boys can be so . . . tight." Her fingers ghosted over the collar of his shirt, trailing down his stomach. She popped a button from his top, smiling nervously.

No, she needed to do this; she needed to release the pressure. They can get to know each _after _they made that sort of commitment. He has to stick around after they've had sex right? He can't just leave the morning after. They were going to have their fairytale.

After the scene with Finn at the restaurant, they talked for hours. That's enough time to have sex with someone isn't it? She can't be a prude forever.

"You look incredibly hot right know," he slithered, his hands roaming her body. Hot. He said hot, that's the key word. He didn't say beautiful or gorgeous, he said hot, and that means he's just as interested in doing it with her as she is with him.

She licked her lips. "And you look incredibly sexy." Sexy. That's another keyword.

Rachel leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Her head spun when he eagerly responded. "I think we should stop talking," he whispered against her mouth.

She captured his lips with hers again and pushed him back against the nearest wall. His hands cupped her thighs and he pushed her up against the wall so she could wrap herself around his waist. He put both hands on her back so he could carry her to the one of the bedrooms. She secretly hoped Kurt or Quinn wouldn't mind.

Stumbling into the room, he laid her on the mattress of the bed, and took his place between her knees. This was really happening, wasn't it? Goodbye innocence.

Rachel leaned up. Her chest heaved as she tried to steady her breath enough to speak. "You're not going to regret this right?" She took the hem of his blue shirt and unbuttoned it, pulling it over his head.

"No, I promise." His fingers fumbled as he unzipped the side of her dress. Stepping off the bed, he took it off her, his eyes widening as he saw her naked form.

She frowned when a chuckle escaped his lips.

"What is it?" she asked, instantly moving her hands to cover her body. Insecure, she crossed her arms over her small chest.

He analyzed her frame, shaking his head in disapproval.

"When I saw you wearing that cherry dress at the restaurant, I thought it was cute, but this is just embarrassing."

Each set of words pinched her heart painfully, and she gulped down the burning ache in her throat. "W-what?"

"Matching pokadot underwear and bra?" he chuckled, "my head says one thing, but my dick says another."

She could feel the tears brim at the edge of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall; show him he's hurting her. "We're about to have sex, and you're worried about the undergarments I'm wearing?"

He shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head. "What you wear says something about the person, and I just don't have the patience to deal with a child."

"Is having meaningless sex childish to you?" she questioned, standing up quickly from the messy mattress.

"No, it's just not worth it to have it with a child."

And with that, he walked out of the room.

She could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks, as she found her dress, zipping it back up her side. She ran out after him, stepping out of the apartment room, following Sam's path.

"God, you're such an asshole!" she screamed, slamming her front door behind her. Sam turned around, smirking wildly. "Aren't I the second boy to walk out of your apartment today wanting nothing to do with you?"

A soft sob escaped her lips as her fists clenched at her sides. "Finn is a much better man than you will ever be."

Sam chuckled sarcastically. "I'm sure he is. Goodnight, kiddo."

Rachel shook her head in humiliation as she slumped her body against the wall outside her apartment, her legs cramping at the embarrassment. The elevator bell rang on the floor, and she stood up straightly, quickly wiping the smudged mascara and lay messily on her cheeks.

"Rachel?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name being called, her heart filling with need as she saw Finn step out of the elevator, his quizzed eyebrows perked up in confusion.

"W-what are you doing out here?" she stuttered, sniffling lowly into her hands. He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind about the unexpected scene.

"I was just about to go out and visit a friend."

Rachel tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

"Sant – no, never mind, what the hell are you doing out here crying? Did he hurt you Rachel?" The sympathy in his eyes quickly turned to rage as he fumed in front of her, her fists clenched at his sides. "I swear to God, if he did I'll – "

"Finn?" He stopped his rambling, his expression growing soft at the weakness in her voice. He stared at her in question.

"C-can you just . . . " she stepped towards, suddenly collapsing in the protection of his chest. He acted instantly, catching her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"He was disgusted with me Finn, and I – I am just so . . . so embarrassed – "  
>"Hey," he whispered, cradling her head softly and picking her face up to look at him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about okay? Everything about you is perfect, Rach, don't let anyone make you feel any less than that."<p>

She sobbed harshly against his chest, her tears forming wet puddles on his shirt. "I'm not perfect, Finn, not even close to it."

Finn weaved his hands through her hair, pressing his lips to her forehead softly. God, if only she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw poor Rachel! But yay Finchel! Always has the sweetest moments those two:) Okay so yeah I hope you loved it, and next update will probably be monday! Here are some spoiler quotes for the next chapter:<strong>

"You look like a smurf."

"Don't say anything rude, she's really hurting."

"Most awkward date of my life. I cried for two days straight."

**What character do you think said what? Comment in the review section! Also, Blaine will be introduced next chapter:) Review please, love you guys xoxo.**

**PS: FINCHEL SEX IN THREE DAYS!**

**PPS: For the reviewer who accused me of stealing lines from 'Private Lessons' . . . ? Seriously, thats insulting because I have never even heard of that fanfic, I am sorry you feel that way but I have never stolen anything from that fanfic, I am taking full responsibility and credit of my words. So please, I have done no such thing, and it hurts for you to think that. PPPS: Okay so for the last time, omg lol:p uhmm for 'The Imperfectionist' uhmm okay so yeah I checked out Private Lessons, and they seemed semi similar, so i deleted the parts that are the same so i didn't have to deal with all the unfair reviews. So can we just end this? I did not steal any, and im sorry for those who feel that i did? So yeah, Private Lessons had some usual writings, you cant just accuse every single person who uses the word 'peel' you know? I go to thesaurus to get better words, I did no such thing. So please just end it, please...THANK YOU!**


	4. The Aftermath of Heartbreak

**UPDATE: JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TIME GLEE IS ON TMRW? 9 OR 8? I CAN'T MISS IT:( Wow I am so amazed by the emails I got from the last chapter! Thanks guys but ugh I am so frustrated with fanfiction, is anybody else's doc manager edit/preview button not working? Because mine isn't! Anyways, yes so when you see ten little dots instead of those long lines to break parts of the story, it's because it ain't working lol. Okay so anyways, HERES CHAPTER FOUR! You got a tad bit of jealous Finn! Enjoy guys:) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Aftermath of Heartbreak**

Rachel sniffled loudly into the white napkin, rubbing her nose into it harshly. She used the back to wipe away the quick tears that ran down her face, brushing off the evidence of her heartbreak.

"There, there," Quinn mumbled from beside her on the bed, patting her back reassuringly. "Let it all out honey."

Rachel sobbed brutally into Quinn's shoulder, clutching onto her arm. Quinn sighed heavily in annoyance, pursing her lips. "How c-could anyone be so . . . mean?" Rachel stuttered.

Quinn huffed, shrugging her shoulders sarcastically. "No one knows what the hell goes on through men's minds."

"Agreed."

Rachel's chest heaved heavily, wrapping her arms around her blue colored robe. "It's like I can still hear his words you know? Like my heart is still breaking."

Quinn glared at her in shock, as she raised one delicate eyebrow. "No offense Rach, but that's not exactly normal."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at her, her small pout hanging at the edge of her lips. "It's only been a – "

"A week. A week that someone you knew for a couple hours made fun of you. I love you sweetie but this is just not _common_."

Rachel stared at her in shock, her mouth dangling open at the course of her best friend's words. Quinn bit her lip nervously as Rachel's mouth began to wobble; a new set of sobs threatening to break free.

3, 2, 1 . . .

Rachel's lips broke open, as a shriveling cry came from the back of her throat. Quinn groaned in frustration, leaning towards the edge of the bed as she rolled over, standing up straightly.

"Puck!" she called. She flapped her hands over her ears, as Rachel's wails became more intense and rough. "Puckerman!"

Puck came bursting through the bedroom door, in the same position as Quinn, his head twitching at the sound. "What the fuck? Is someone dyeing?"

His eyes darted to Rachel. "Shit Berry, you look like a smurf."

Quinn exhaled deeply, walking strictly towards Puck as Rachel's cries intensified from his comment. "Shut up asshole, you need to talk to her."

"Is this your whole idea of hanging out? Because I've been waiting for you to come from this fucking cave for an hour."

Quinn bit her lip hesitantly, looking back at Rachel. She chewed on the inside of her gums, watching as Rachel curled herself in a ball.

She turned back to Puck. "I know and I'm sorry, but she's our best friend and we need to help her."

Puck shrugged his bulked shoulders. "The hell? Where's Kurt?"

"He didn't get any sleep last night, so he slept in the washroom in the lounge downstairs . . ."

Puck stifled a chuckle. "Oh fuck," he mumbled in amazement. Quinn nodded in agreement, her lips tugging for a small smile.

"Just don't say anything rude, she's really hurting." She pointed to the door. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything okay?"

Puck nodded sheepishly, watching as Quinn silently tiptoed out of the room, closing the door shut to drown the sound of Rachel's cries. He sighed heavily, turning his head slowly to Rachel, who was sniffling harshly into the pile of used napkins surrounding her.

"Alright Berry," Puck said, walking hesitantly towards her. He slid soundlessly onto the bed, lying beside her on the mattress. "Tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him momentarily. "You wouldn't understand Noah," she paused to blow her nose loudly, "you're a boy."

He chuckled shortly. "Well believe it or not, I happen to be a champ at giving advice." He smiled proudly at himself as he heard Rachel giggle lightly.

"You? Noah Puckerman? Gives good advice?"

He laughed. "Only for the people who deserve it." He looked down at Rachel, who grinned sadly through her red, swollen eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

Rachel shrugged, nudging him playfully. "Isn't that why you're here?" Rachel asked. He waited, staring at her idly. She sighed heavily, nodding her wet face.

"I'm going to sound totally gay right now but I think you're being stupid," he said. Rachel laughed sarcastically, shaking her head in disagreement. "Stupid? What the hell do you mean? I just had my heart broken – "

"Berry, that was last week and the boy looked like Justin Bieber. Not a big loss."

Rachel gaped at him, no words pouring out as she opened her mouth to speak. She narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for a further explanation. "What's your point Noah?"

"My point is that it's time to move on sex monkey, you're fucking sexy, seriously, I always thought I'd be the one to bang you." She made a disgusted look, gagging clearly. "What?" he inquired, "we're two hot Jews; we gotta stick together . . . in all the right places."

"Jesus Christ Noah!"

He smiled, flashing his white teeth as she laughed lightly. She smacked her hand on his chest, pushing him away from her. "You are such a pig," she mumbled, grinning devilishly. "I bet the last time you went on an actual date was seven years ago."

Puck smirked. "Nope, five years ago, and it's the reason why I fuck and chuck now, fucking worse day of my life. I probably cried for two days."

Rachel propped herself on her elbows, leaning towards him on the mattress. "What happened?" she asked, clearly interested in the topic.

"Hell no Berry, if I tell you I would never hear the end of it, I've never even told Finn, and we share sex stories," he retorted. He waved his hands in the air in front of her, refusing to share any more information.

"No! Tell me, I want to know what happened," she whined, giving her best pout. Puck rolled his eyes, waving her off. "Whatever, let's just he – "

"Wait what? . . . did you just say _he_?" She stared at him in shock, as the air around them thickened in a tense moment. Rachel clamped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief.

Then she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I didn't know he was a fucking boy!" Puck huffed in annoyance, watching as Rachel held her sides as cramps formed in her core. He could see the tears of laughter that fell happily from her eyes, as she did nothing to stop it. He sighed in humiliation, crossing his arms tightly over his pumped chest.

"If you fucking tell Finn I went out with a transvestite, I'll rip you apart," he growled. This made her laugh harder, as she threw her face into her pillow to keep from inducing the loud sound. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying to get into your roommate's pants for the past two weeks."

Rachel stared in disappointment, her laughter muffling, as Puck shuffled on the mattress, positioning himself at the end of the bed. She reached forward, tapping him on the shoulder lightly, politely swallowing her giggles.

"Noah?" she murmured. He turned back to look at her, annoyance clear in his face. She sighed heavily, smiling slightly. "Since you took me out of this slump, I promise I won't tell Finn."

He smirked wildly. "Good, I was expecting that anyways."

A light knock on the door broke their concentration as they whipped their heads to the source of the sound. Quinn stepped in cautiously, raising one delicate eyebrow. "Is it okay to come in?"

Rachel laughed, nodding her head. Quinn walked in, though stopped suddenly as Rachel held her hand up, pursing her lips. She pushed Puck off of the edge of the bed, and he stood up, looking at her in confusion.

"Go on, leave, I kept you guys here all day," Rachel explained. Quinn bit her lip hesitantly, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. "You sure you'll be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine, I'll just ask Finn to come over. Now get out of here, go to dinner or something, and take as long as you want." She flapped her hands at them, waving for them to exit the room. "I promise I'll be okay."

Quinn smiled in appreciation, grabbing Puck's wrist and turning herself in the direction of the door. Rachel grinned as she watched her best friends slowly walk away from her.

"Hey guys?" she called. They turned around, Puck impatiently crossing his iron muscles over his chest. "Thank you."

Puck waved her off, as Quinn laughed lightly. "Fuck that Berry, just remember our agreement."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Puck went out with a transvestite?"

Finn laughed loudly, as uncontrollable chuckles escaped his mouth. He dropped the apple he was scarping down his throat, throwing it on the plate as the laughter continued.

"Don't tell him I told you!" Rachel whined, slapping him playfully on the back. Hiccups of giggles formed on his lips, and Rachel smiled genuinely at the sight of him. "You know he's going to kill me now."

Finn shook his head, holding up his large pinky finger. "Promise I won't tell," he vowed. Rachel giggled, wrapping her finger around his, shaking it lingeringly.

The friction of his warm skin caused her hand to burn, and she pulled back immediately. "So," she began, "the pizza should be arriving soon, wanna pop in a movie when it does?" Finn shrugged, propping his elbows on her kitchen counter. "As long as it's not 'The Notebook' then yes."

Rachel pouted. "What about 'A Walk to Remember'?"

"No way."

"13 going on 30?"

He shook his head. "Hell no."

"Friends with Benefits?"

Finn hesitated, biting the bottom of his lip cautiously. "Maybe," he mumbled. Rachel squealed in joy; clapping her hands together in accomplishment. He held up his hands, his palms facing her. "But only because Mila Kunis is half-naked in it."

Rachel rolled her eyes at his boyish personality. "I really wish there were a course on how boy's function," she commented, popping a purple grape in her mouth, "then maybe I wouldn't be single."

"Hey," Finn reached out, patting her hand reassuringly. "You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how."

Rachel smirked. "Well aren't you a charmer, quoting after my favorite movie?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows, "Gone with the Wind is the only exception to chick flicks."

She giggled. "And Friends with Benefits."

"And Friends with Benefits," he agreed.

Rachel stared at him idly, watching his face closely. She analyzed his expression specifically, smiling as she noticed a new light in his eyes. "You seem really happy today Finn."

He looked down, his fingers scratching against the wood of the counter. "Should I not be happy?" he questioned, raising one of his shaped eyebrows. Rachel shook her head slowly, her lips parted. "No – no it's just . . . you seem _happier_."

He shrugged. "Well I don't know," he whispered. Rachel looked at him differently, knowing he was trying to change the subject. She sighed heavily, letting it go.

"How much do you wanna bet that Quinn will be sleeping over at Puck's tonight?" she asked him, doing her best to ignore the opposing vibes he was sending her. It worked, he laughed. "She better not, I won't be able to get much sleep."

"That reminds me, I wonder where Kurt ran off to. He kind of dipped in the middle of the night because of my crying," she explained. Finn shifted comfortably on the kitchen stool, leaning forward on the counter. He shrugged his shoulders, staring at her idly. "He probably went over to my mom's, they're cooking a family dinner."

She gasped. "Finn! You should be there! Why the hell didn't you go?"

He smiled lightly, holding her gaze. "Because I couldn't let down my best friend."

Rachel stared at him. His smile slightly faltered as the intensity of her glare burned into him, warming him. Her mouth hung open to speak, failing miserably as no words came out.

The sound of the doorbell rang loudly, pulling them out of their enchanted concentration. Rachel closed her eyes slowly, shaking her head in confusion at the bewilderment of the moment that just occurred. Without looking at Finn, she spoke softly, "uhm, that's probably the pizza guy, I'll be right back."

She turned quickly on her heel, speeding out of the kitchen as fast as she could. What the hell just happened?

She pressed her hand against the skin of her forehead, attempting to erase the unwanted thoughts of her best friend that circled inside her mind. That didn't mean anything, that didn't mean anything, that didn't mean anything . . .

Rachel walked anxiously to her front door, gripping the doorknob and twisting it openly. She swung it open, revealing a small man in a uniform.

She smiled warmly at the cute boy, his black curls falling loosely along the side of his face. His hazel eyes lightened at the sight of her, and Rachel felt herself melt at the connection. He smiled genuinely at her, his white teeth flashing, matching his beaming expression.

"Hi," he greeted, his voice thick with warmth, "you ordered a pizza right?"

Rachel shook her head, snapping herself out of her daydream as she noticed the specific uniform he was wearing. Right, pizza guy, no prince charming that unexpectedly shows up at your door.

"Uhm," she slurred, fluttering her eyes prettily, "yeah, pepperoni extra large right?" The boy opened the pizza box quickly, checking the toppings. "Yup," he confirmed happily.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Okay and how much would that be?"

"Thirty bucks and a movie date" he winked at her suddenly, and she honestly felt herself swoon. Smooth line.

She leaned against the doorframe, moving her hair to one side of her head. "How about, I take you to dinner, and the pizza can be free?'

He chuckled shortly. "Gentlemen always pay on the first date," he murmured, his seductive voice melting her. She smirked playfully, biting her bottom lip. "Wow, it's been two minutes and you're already talking about dates. Confident, I like that."

"Well when I see a hot girl, I'm not going to pass by any chance to get with her." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, causing Rachel to giggle. "How many times have you used that line?"

He smiled. "Once."

She felt herself blushing at his words, as she extended her hand towards him. "Rachel Berry," she introduced proudly. The boy gripped her hand tightly, bringing it to press against his lips. "Blaine Anderson."

"Well, Blaine Anderson, did you write your number in the pizza sauce?" He chuckled, reaching into his pocket to find a black, permanent marker. He popped the cap off, grabbing her palm and gently pressing the tip of the marker onto her skin, imprinting his number.

"There, know it'll take a while to wash off," he mumbled, pushing the marker back into his pocket.

"Rach? What is taking so long?"

She whipped her head behind her to find Finn stomping towards them, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. Blaine cowered away from him, as Rachel quickly handed him the money.

"Is – is this your boyfriend?" he stuttered, immediately shoving the money into his pocket. Finn smiled sarcastically at him, grabbing the pizza box roughly from Blaine's prying hands.

"N-no," Rachel cried out, shaking her head repeatedly. She turned to Finn, showcasing him. "This, this is just my friend."

"Ahem," Finn coughed, nudging her, "_best_ friend," he corrected. Rachel gave him a funny look. "Uh, sure."

Blaine exhaled deeply, nodding firmly. "Uhm, I think I should go . . . call me?"

Before she could respond, Finn beat her to it. "Yeah, she'll call you, now beat it Potter." He flapped his hands towards him, shoeing him away. "Next time, just send your owl."

And with that, he slammed the door on Blaine's shocked expression.

**Ouu Blaine and Finn tension hahaa! Anyways, hope you guys liked it, next update will probably be Wednesday! Tell me how you feel about Finn's behaviour:O Here are some spoilery quotes for next chapter:**

"Yup. 100%, defiantly, positively gay."

"It's probably the twentieth time you said that, and it still has no meaning."

"Oh you would know, since you went out with one."

**Alright! So who do you think said which? Comment below! Alright so please review and love ya guys!**

**PS: Who is loving these FINCHEL GIFS? Check out my profile picture, it's of finn and Rachel IN BED ! #FinchelSex tomorrow!**


	5. Unwanted Feelings

**Yeah, so uhm, fanfiction is REALLY pissing me off! It's still not letting me edit my stuff on the doc uploader page! Ugh, so excuse me, but there's still going to be dots for break lines. SO ANYWAYS, KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT, BUT YOU KNOW, YOU HAVE TO HAVE ONE FOR EVERY NOVEL, HOPE YOU ENJOY **

**. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chapter Five:**

**Unwanted Feelings**

"Listen Rach, I'm sorry."

Finn stared at her from across the couch, his legs dangling at the edge of the cushion. Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "It's probably the twentieth time you said that, and it still has no meaning."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I mean it Rach, seriously, I'm sorry."

She stared intently at the television screen in front of her, sighing dreamily as Ryan Gosling walked into the scene, completely shirtless. Finn exhaled deeply, shaking his head in disbelief. "Look, I let you put on 'The Notebook', and it honestly hurts to even look at this movie, so can you just forgive me?" he pleaded. He scooted closer to her on the couch, resting his large hand on her thigh.

Her eyes fell to her lap, playing with the tips of her fingers. "Just tell me something," she mumbled. She looked up at him, staring at him idly. "Why were you acting like that? It almost seemed like you didn't want him to ask me out."

He shrugged. "I didn't," he said truthfully. Rachel shook her head in disbelief, confused by his confession. "But why?" she questioned, turning her body fully towards him.

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt again; because I didn't want to see another jackass break your heart," he mumbled, "he looked like a tool, so I tried to take care of him."

She smiled appreciatively at him. "But you didn't even know him, how did you know he was an ass?"

"I didn't, but I didn't want to risk it either," he murmured lowly, "you're my best friend Rachel, and you know I would kill anyone who even thought about hurting you."

She shook her head, there was more to that. "Finn, you're the one who pushed me to date, there was bound to be heartbreak," she mumbled. "I know you want to protect me from heartbreak but – "

"But what Rach? Am I not allowed to feel hurt whenever I see you with another – "

Her eyes widened in shock. "Hurt? Finn, why would you feel hurt?"

He laughed bitterly. Why was he acting like this? Wasn't he supposed to be her supporter, helping her find someone? He can't stop now; it's only been one date. "Finn, please, tell me the truth," she whispered. She lingered her fingers lightly on his cheek, rubbing it softly. "What's going on with you?"

Finn said nothing but watched her intently. His eyes buzzed as he stared at her, burning into her expression. His gaze analyzed every detail, trying to read her. He reached out to brush her bangs shortly, quickly drawing his hand back.

"I always thought I had you figured out, but now I'm not so sure anymore," he mumbled brokenly, weaving his hands through her tangled hair. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently.

She breathed him in heavily, playing with his fingers. "What's happening to us Finn? Last month, things wouldn't have been so tense, or conflicted. I want my best friend back, but I need to know what's going on with your life."

"I think I'm falling in love," he murmured softly. His confession lingered in the air as Rachel's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't be talking about her . . .

"With who?" she asked, hesitantly dreading the answer. His mouth opened wide, his secret threatening to pour from his lips –

"Finn? Rachel?"

They suddenly broke contact as a familiar voice echoed throughout the living room. They looked up, tensing when they saw Quinn standing behind where they sat on the couch, an expression clear with confusion written on her delicate face.

"What's going on here?" she wondered, popping an eyebrow in question. Rachel's face snapped back to Finn, who looked at her painfully. "I, uh, we were – "

"I was just leaving," Finn got up from the couch deliberately, avoiding eye contact with Rachel as he slipped past Quinn. Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Wait! Finn, stop it!"

She got up from the couch, pushing past her best friend as she chased after him. She ran in front of him, throwing herself against the door as a hardened shield. "You can't leave like this. I'm not allowing you"

He sighed heavily in annoyance. "Rachel. Move."

She took aback by his vulgar tone, flickering her eyes in disbelief. "F-Finn, why won't you just talk to me? What are you feeling Finn, I haven't been able to tell lately."

"I don't know okay? I'm just confused in my head right now, and . . . and I just need to leave before . . ."

His sentence dangled in the air as he stared at her intensely. She pursed her lips roughly, fluttering her eyes to keep the sudden tears from forming. "Fine, I'll just call Blaine or something."

His expression hardened immediately, his eyes narrowing, his jaw set. Rachel fearfully stepped to the side, creating enough space for him to move past her. They shared one final, cold look before he flew from the apartment, his footsteps sounding as he ran up the stairs to his own room above them.

Rachel sighed heavily, turning around in exhaustion. Her eyes popped when she noticed Quinn standing by the kitchen counter, her expression full of concern and worry. "What was that about?"

She shook her head, she really didn't know herself. Quinn bit her lip nervously, looking down as she spoke the next words, "when I first came in here, it looked like you two were about to kis – "

Rachel held up her hand. "Quinn, please, I really just, don't know what just happened," she whispered, mostly to herself. Quinn looked at her sympathetically. "If you need to talk to someone, Rach, I'm – "

"It was nothing Quinn, really, it – it, I don't know what's happening to him, or what's happening to us but . . ."

Rachel left the room without another word, leaving her best friend in the aftermath of the sudden fight.

She just really needed to think.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Rachel's head pounded viciously as she stepped out of her bedroom, the event from last night still on repeat in her head. She rubbed her skull roughly, trying to forget the unfortunate situation.

The new sun poured through the window curtains as Rachel set into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She spent the whole night, just thinking, of what was happening, not only to Finn, but also to the both of them. They were acting different towards each other, and she didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Rachel?"

She turned slowly in her robe to find Kurt shuffling in his slippers, a sleepy expression plastered on her face. "I'm pretty sure I heard knocking last night, probably a salesman, go check if they dropped something at the door."

Rachel nodded sheepishly, setting her mug on the counter. She turned towards the direction of the door. "Hey Rach?"

Kurt's normal tone caught her attention, and she whipped towards him, a tired eyebrow cocking her face. "You okay? You seem . . . upset."

Rachel bulked. Did Quinn not tell him? She shrugged her slumped shoulders, waving it off. "I'm just tired, bad sleep, lots of pointless things on my mind you know," she easily lied. Kurt's eyebrows shot up in amusement, he obviously wasn't buying this.

Rachel turned quickly on her heel without another comment from him, her heart racing in shock at Kurt's accusation. She opened the front door quickly, her eyes widening as she noticed delicate roses on the welcome matt.

_Finn._

She smiled softly as she bent down, picking them up, carefully gathering them in her hands. She trailed her nose along the petals, smelling drastically. Her fingers trailed the bouquet for a note, anything, that would have a written apology on it, something that would say 'Hey Rach, I know you were right yesterday, wanna go back to the way we were?'

Her heart sunk when she saw the real note, the note that was written with unfamiliar and messy penmanship. And not Finn's.

'Dear Rachel, I want you to know that I think you are breathtakingly beautiful, and your radiant perfume and cover girl mascara are permanently planted in my mind, with the rest of your necessary existence.'

Rachel's eyes widened as she read the name at the bottom of the stick note. Love, _Blaine Anderson._

"Oh boy."

She jumped dramatically as Kurt's voice tickled her ear, his chin resting sneakily on her shoulder. Rachel fumed as she turned towards him, shoving him pack lightly. "Eavesdropping on my love life?"

He smirked. "Wouldn't call it much of a love life."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt leaned forward, grabbing the bouquet of roses from her prying hands. He smelt them sweetly, his eyes drooling in acceptance. "Sorry Rach, but I believe your fantasy boyfriend is the son of Elton John."

Rachel looked at him in confusion, her hand rising to clamp against her forehead. "Kurt, what the hell are you talking about?" She walked towards him, her arms locked tightly across her chest. Kurt looked at her in shock, disbelief, as she didn't realize what he was saying. "I mean, your man's taken a train to a world full of Wonka's specialties."

"Kurt, what the _hell _are you – "

"Your boyfriend's a gay one, Barbara." He reached out, grabbing the note from a shocked Rachel. Stifled giggles escaped his lips, as he tried unsuccessfully to stop them. "Yup. 100%, defiantly, positively gay."

Quinn and Puck chose that time to walk into the kitchen, Puck's bare chest shimmering in the morning sun. Rachel looked disgusted as she stared at him in disbelief. "And why exactly are you here Noah? You get kicked out again?"

He shook his head in bewilderment. "Fuck no, Imma king there . . . I left because Finn was blasting loud, depressing music, and he was in a crappy mood, so I dipped."

The room went silent for a second.

Rachel nodded at the new information. At least she wasn't the only one hurting. "Aw Rachel," Quinn interjected, trying to change the ironic topic, "you have an admirer?"

Kurt coughed sarcastically. "Barely, I believe he's the capital G."

"I'd say," Puck agreed as he stole the note from Kurt's polished fingers, "no fucking straight guy knows what kind of mascara a chick is wearing, I barely know what the thing even does. I say he's gay."

Rachel scoffed at him. "Oh you would know, since you went out with one. The room went silence once more, but this time, it was full with mystery and playfulness.

"Alright Berry," Puck said before the silence could grow any thicker, "why don't you call him over, and we'll see what his mouth says and what his dick says."

"I don't think so, I have a busy schedule and I – "

"What? Were you planning on watching 'The Notebook 2' tonight? Come on sex monkey, we'll make a bet. If he comes over, and he is all over your smokin' body, then you can tell anybody you want about . . ."

Rachel smirked. "Already did, Mr. – "

"Secondly," he held up a finger, stopping her midsentence from embarrassing her even more, "if he does come over, and he is a homo, then you won't bother me and my Quinny for a whole day while we play hide and seek in bed. Got it?"

Quinn coughed from beside him, smacking him lightly on the chest. He ignored her, extending his large hand towards her. "Deal?"

She gripped it tightly, shaking it repeatedly. "Deal."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Haha, always love so puckleberry friendship! And ou FINCHEL TENSION! Haha, so who loved the episode last night? Know it was my FAVOURITE EPISODE EVER! Best episode ever played by both Cory and Lea, very convincing! Well, please review guys! Thank you so much, love ya!**

**PS: Next chapter is called 'Gaytervention.' !**


	6. Gaytervention

**Oh, here is the chapter of truth! So sorry if it disappoints you guys, I was actually a little disappointed in it myself:$ Yes, this is about the gays, no, Finn is not in this chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry these chapters are ending up so short, I'm trying to write them as long as possible, but it's just, work and school are crazt right now and I'm not having that much time. So, enjoy! xoxo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

**Gaytervention**

Rachel fidgeted with the small note nervously, as the three of them stared at her in anticipation. She gnawed on her lip, glaring down at the printed number on the paper.

"The fuck you waiting for Berry? Call the boy," Puck interjected, handing her the home phone. Rachel hesitantly reached out, gripping it in her hands. Her eyes shifted from the number to the phone, as she dialed it slowly.

It began to ring lowly, and she held it to her ear, clutching it for dear life. Quinn smiled proudly at her, egging her to hold on.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice echoed throughout the receiver, and Rachel's eyes froze in shock at his musky tone. She pulled it away from her face, pressing down on the end button. "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't – "

Puck's hand gripped her chin tightly, shaking her head repeatedly. Her hair flung across her face, blurring her vision. "You listen to me, Berry, we made this deal, and I really want to fuck your friend in private," Quinn smacked his back offensively, "so dial him again, and stay with it, got it?"

Rachel saluted herself, pressing her fingers to the tip of her forehead. "Yes, sir!"

"Good!" He tipped his nail against Rachel's head, nudging her playfully. She smiled widely at him and the others, looking down at the phone she held tightly in her hand.

"Don't worry," Kurt mumbled, noticing her tense frame, "we'll let you know what to say okay?" She nodded wildly, her body shaking with suspense. She hit the redial button, holding the phone closely to her ear.

Blaine picked up on the first ring. "Yellow?"

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, giggling at his greet. Rachel stifled, playing with the end of her hair loosely. "Uh, hey – "

"Sexy," Puck told her.

"Sexy," she finished. Puck gave her thumbs up, edging her to go on. "It's Rachel, Rachel Berry." Blaine sighed dreamily on the other side of the phone. "Oh hey Rachel, did you just call a couple minutes ago? I saw the same number on my caller ID earlier today."

"Uh . . ." She stared at her friends for tips. Quinn rubbed her lips together, tapping them gently. "Tell him you dropped the phone because you were just coming out of the shower!"

Rachel nodded, lowering her voice seductively. "Yeah, sorry about that I was just . . . in the shower, and I dropped it . . .on my way out?" She said the last part as if it were a question.

"Oh, that's cool, I love showers, they're so refreshing," Blaine chirped happily. Kurt tilted his head in shock, how obvious could it be . . .

"Y-yeah, so uhm, listen I was wondering, if – if you would like to come over? Like right now or something, we could pop in a movie, get to know each other a little better . . ." she spoke the last words tensely, her voice slurring hotly. Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh that sounds like fun! I've just bought 'Fame' would you like to watch that? It's about a group of mischiefs, taking the world of New York one dance number at a time! I hear it's super fun!"

Puck gagged clearly, and Quinn shook her head in disbelief, palm facing herself. "Yeah that sounds great, Blaine," Rachel mumbled confusedly, "just come now, I'll be here – "

"Probably naked," Quinn interjected. Rachel shook her head in disagreement, waving her best friend off. Blaine sighed happily on the other end, and she could almost hear his growing smile. "Alright, see ya Rachie!"

Her mouth hung open dryly, as the line went dead, the beep of the source ringing in her ears. She dropped the phone to her side, her eyes frozen in shock. Rachel stared at her friends in front of her, their expression masked in the same emotion.

"Alright," Rachel ushered, clapping her hands together. "He'll probably be here in five, so hide somewhere, and I'll prove to you he isn't gay." She smiled happily at her ambition, waving her hands towards them.

They all stared at her in disbelief. "Legit Berry? You can just say I won already, I'm pretty positive he's as gay as him." He jibbed Kurt in the chest, swaying him backwards. Kurt rubbed his chest affectingly, rolling his tongue at Puck.

"Okay, just because he's a musical gem doesn't mean he's gay alright? Now move! I don't want him to see you when he comes!" She pushed them back forcefully with her muscles, attempting to bring them to the nearest closet.

"I don't think Finn would like this."

Rachel looked at Quinn in question. "Of course he wouldn't," she said dryly, staring at her in confusion. "He's stubborn."

"Whatever, just try to have sex with him, and if he's not into it, then leave me and Quinn alone for a whole morning," Puck slithered, slipping an arm around Quinn's shoulder. He played with the collar of her shirt seductively, and she shuddered from his touch.

"Really Quinn? I don't want you to drip." She smirked sarcastically at her, turning to Kurt. "Alright, so what do I do? Bend and snap right?"

Kurt laughed aloud, smacking his knee in bass. "Bend and snap are when you want him to ask you out, what did you do with Sam?" he questioned. Rachel winced suddenly at the memory. "I don't know, I was just all over him, but that didn't exactly work out."

Quinn sighed heavily, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. "Okay, whatever, Rachel, just . . . try okay? Suggest . . . stuff."

Rachel gave her a look. "Wow Q, thanks for the advice," she exasperated, narrowing her eyes into slits. Quinn smiled sarcastically.

A sudden knock on the door echoed throughout the apartment, and Rachel bulked nervously. "Hey Rachel! It's Blaine."

Rachel whipped her head towards the others. "Go, hide!" she whispered lowly as she waved her hands at them, shoeing them away. "Uh, bye right there!" Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully, patting her back before walking to the door. "Play clean," he told her before closing the door on the closet in the living room.

Their eyes peeked through the slits of the closet, and she saw them nod towards her, encouraging her to answer the door. She exhaled deeply, ruffling her hands through her hair, pushing up her breasts seductively.

Rachel tiptoed to the door, hesitating before flinging it open. Blaine smiled widely at her prescience, and she stepped away, allowing him to come in. "Hey baby," she slurred, leaning in for a tight hug. Blaine patted her shoulder comfortably, pulling back quickly.

"Hey, I brought the movie." He held up the movie box for 'Fame', beaming wildly as he pointed to the cover. "I love the songs, they're just so fun and inspirational!"

He kicked his shoes off, skipping happily into the living room. She froze temporarily as he slid past the closet, her breath stuck in her throat. Blaine turned towards her, arching an eyebrow. "You coming?"

"Uh, sorry, uhm." She looked towards the closet, staring hopelessly at the eyes peeking through it. "Be sexy," she saw Kurt mouth, nodding towards the brunette boy in front of the DVD player. Rachel exhaled deeply, swaying her hips as she walked towards him.

"I was thinking," she slithered, running a hand through his thick hair, "that maybe we could go over to the couch and" – she thought about what to say for a second – "and . . . experiment."

She heard a Kurt's low gag from the closet, and she rolled her eyes in response, trailing her fingers down Blaine's face. He cowered away slightly, leaning again the television as he popped in the DVD.

"Or maybe we could just watch the movie?" He looked up at her hopefully, smiling brightly. Her mouth hung open in shock as he pushed away from her, crawling towards the cushioned couch. He jumped onto it, perking up in his seat.

She followed him, sitting down beside him, her legs crossed over one another. Rachel looked over at him as the previews started began. She hesitantly ran a slender finger over his leg, raising goose bumps on her own body. He looked at her confusedly, arching a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her.

And that's when she attacked him.

Rachel threw herself across the couch, flinging her body onto his. She placed one leg at each side of his core, straddling him sexily. She pressed her mouth firmly against his, kissing roughly.

"R-Rachel," Blaine sputtered as her lips peppered his repeatedly. His hands moved to her legs, and she sighed into him as she felt them glaze over her skin. She frowned in disappointment when she realized he was trying to push her away.

She tore her lips away from his to press them into the crook of his neck. "Rach, what are you doing?" he gasped, wiping his mouth free from her taste.

"Just. Making it. A night. To remember," she spoke detached every time she pressed her lips against his flesh. Blaine placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back gently. Rachel grunted in displeasure as she pulled back, a pout hanging on her plump lips.

"Rachel stop, I don't want to do this," he confessed, drawing his hands back from her heated body. She shifted awkwardly on his lap, her eyes widening in shock as she noticed he didn't even grow an erection.

Oh God, maybe he is –

"So you are?" she asked, not really caring about how he answered it. He stared at her in confusion.

"I'm what? No, Rachel I'm – "

"GAY!" Kurt, Quinn and Puck burst from the door of the living room closet, causing Blaine to yelp in terror. He pushed Rachel from his lap and she fell hopelessly to the ground, her small dress riding up her body.

She looked up in surprise to find Blaine on the side of the room, holding his legs closely to his body as he rocked back and forth. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Kurt ruffled his hair nicely, wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Name's Kurt Hummel, and I'm part of your team."

"And I'm Quinn, pleasure to meet you."

"Name's Puck . . . bitch."

Blaine stared in shock at the people in front of him, his eyes flickering from them, to Rachel who still lay on the ground. "Rachel . . . why the fuck were these people just hiding in your closet and why are they calling me gay?"

Before she had the chance to embarrass herself even more, Kurt thankfully spoke for her. "We've been suspicious of you Anderson, trying to figure out of who you played for before you broke our best friend's heart. So, we set you up, and . . . you failed . . . miserably, might I add."

Blaine shook his head in bewilderment, trying to wrap his head around what was going on in front of him. "W-wait what?" he questioned, straightening himself as he stood up. "So . . . you think I'm gay?"

"No. We know," Puck said proudly, nudging Quinn in the stomach. She slapped him defensively.

Rachel also stood up, brushing her dress from further wrinkles. "I'm sorry it had to be like this Blaine, but I had to guard my heart."

Blaine laughed sarcastically at her, and the four of them stared at her in shock. "Sorry? This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" he exasperated. Quinn's mouth hung open in surprise. "So . . . you're not pissed?"

"Pissed? Hell no, I've been thinking of trying to come out for months! I'm sorry you Rachel, for playing my beard. I was just trying to keep my star like reputation." Rachel nodded in agreement, as Blaine turned towards Kurt.

"So you're gay?" he asked him, wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt beamed, grabbing his outstretched hand. "One hundred percent," he confirmed, as he led him into his own bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"So does this mean I win?" Puck commented. Quinn nudged him in the ribs.

Rachel groaned in defeat, staring after the disappearing couple. "Sure Puck, congratulations, you won the bet. I might as well be single for the rest of my life," Rachel confessed as she stalked out of the living room, her own bedroom door slamming shut.

"Rach wait!" Quinn attempted to run after her, but Puck gripped her wrist, forcefully pulling her back. Her protests were swallowed as he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

"No way baby," he whispered as he brought his lips to the crook of her neck, brushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder to suck gently. "We won that bet, and you know what we get."

Quinn pulled back, disbelief written clearly on her face. "So you want to have sex, in the same apartment as Kurt and Blaine, and Rachel, who's probably crying to herself because she doesn't have a boyfriend? When all of us do?"

He seemed quizzed at her equation, but simply nodded, pulling her mouth back to his. "Just for tonight, please," he murmured against her lips, "then we go back to babysitting her."

She pushed him back. "Puck, that's not fair . . . I'm worried about her."

"Aren't we all?" he agreed, stepping towards her. "That girls been through more heartbreak than the people of Maury. And that's why we need a little break from all this, and we'll take care of her tomorrow."

He picked her chin up, nudging his nose against hers. "Okay?"

She kissed him shortly. "Okay," she whispered, before pulling him into her room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, and there's some Quick and Klaine and some oh so very lonley Rachel to end the chapter! Next chapter might be some happy Finchel or sad Finchel . . . what do you think?<strong>

**Here's some spoilers for next chapter - **

**- Someone new will be making an entrance in this chapter . . . and it won't be pretty!**

**- There will be some laughs . . . and some tears.**

**- Kurt and Blaine are mentioned in this chapter, that's all I can say.**

**And that's it for spoilers! You guys can guess what happens in the comments below! Please review, it honestly enlightens me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Love ya and review, xoxo.**

**PS: HAVE YOU LISTENED TO RUMOUR HAS IT / SOMEONE LIKE YOU BY GLEE? ABSOLUTLY AMAZING, CHECK IT OUT WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE!**


	7. Population: Lovers

**Ah! Since you guys are so awesome at reviewing and such, I decided to reward you with an update only ONE DAY AFTER the last one. This one shows a new character! Enjoy guys! This is one of my favorites! :D**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chapter Seven**

**Population: Lovers**

Rachel tossed soundlessly on her mattress, stretching her aching limbs as the feeling of morning surged through her. She sniffled the air, scrunching her nose when she smelt a different taste than she's used to.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Rachel wove her arms into her animal sweater, flipping her hair on top of the material. She snuggled her feet into her slippers, slipping across the wooden floor as she got up to walk. Laughter could be heard from the kitchen as she opened her bedroom door, stepping out sleepily.

"Kurt? Quinn?" she called hoarsely, her voice full with sleep. She coughed to herself, sliding her feet along the tiles. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Kurt and Blaine giggling at the kitchen counter, a mug of coffee in each of their hands.

Barely noticing her prescience, they continued to fawn in front of them, Blaine propping himself on his elbows. "Ahem," she interrupted as she cleared her throat loudly. Blaine and Kurt snapped their heads towards her, their body's freezing at them getting caught.

"H-hi Rachel," Blaine stuttered, leaning backwards in the stool. "How are you this morning?"

Rachel sarcastically smiled at him. "Well, so far, I just woke up to find the boy that I tried to seduce last night, flirting with my roommate, who is a boy, so, yeah it's kind of weird."

Blaine blushed a deep red as he caught Kurt's guilty gaze. He turned his body towards her on the seat, crossing his leg over another. How _gay_. "Well, I'm sorry about that Rachel, deeply, I hope we can still be friends," Blaine apologized sincerely, outstretching his hand in a friendly shake. Kurt smiled proudly at him.

Rachel rolled her eyes hazily, stepping towards him and gripping his hands in hers, shaking it firmly. She drew her hand back quickly, sighing heavily as she looked at the two of them. "So what did you two do last night?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen counter, her ears perked in interest.

Blaine and Kurt shared a knowing look, immediately turning away from Rachel's appealing expression. She watched them intensely, shaking her head in disbelief when she noticed their discomfort. Rachel sighed heavily, awkwardly nodding her head in bewilderment, already knowing what they did. "Okay, so," she mumbled, trying to avoid the sexual tension she caused between the two boys. "Uhm, you want to watch that movie you brought over Blaine?"

Drowned in their wanting gaze, Blaine waved her off, leaning against the kitchen counter. He propped his knees on the stool, placing his legs and arms on the counter. He crawled desperately towards Kurt, growling harshly at him.

"Oh, okay!" Rachel giggled nervously, pointing at the refrigerator. "I am just going to get a drink and you two can . . . continue."

Her eyes widened in shock as Blaine pounced on Kurt, crushing his body against his. His lips crashed down onto his, kissing him hungrily. Rachel hurried towards the fridge, attempting to brush easily by Kurt as he made out with her ex-date in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, excuse me," she said in frustration. Kurt did nothing, too engrossed with Blaine to even notice her prescience. "Holy shit!" she groaned in annoyance, shoving past Kurt as she rushed through them.

"You know what, screw the drink, I'll be in Quinn's room if you need me," she spoke through her gritted teeth. Pushing Kurt and Blaine once more, she whipped away from them. Rachel stalked towards Quinn's bedroom, her arms pinned straightly at her side.

"Quinn! Kurt and Blaine keep making out in front of me, and I think it's the weird thing because I was just making out with Blaine yesterday and – "

Her voice trailed off slowly when she swung Quinn's bedroom door open. Her blood froze thick when she stepped inside the room.

Rachel shrieked loudly as she saw Puck hovering over Quinn on the bed, pumping harshly into her while Quinn wailed out breathlessly below him. They both snapped their faces towards her, eyes widening when they noticed her screaming existence.

She continued to scream as she turned away, squeezing her eyes shut to allow the couple to dress themselves. First Kurt and Blaine, now Quinn and Puck? The population of being single seems to be decreasing; or she might just be the only one who lives in it. "Fuck Berry!" she heard Puck curse, the sound of his pants shuffling onto his legs. "No Noah, I'm not the one you've been fucking, why are you – "

"Dumbshit, you can turn around now," he interrupted. Rachel fumed in disgust, whipping towards them in rage. Quinn was sitting nervously in her white bra and thong, while Puck slid beside her, his chest heaving in anticipation for the annual 'Rachel Berry Freak-out.' "Do you not realize you have roommates Quinn!" Rachel yelled.

"Do you not realize the bet you lost to?" Quinn retorted, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, covering it in embarrassment. Rachel's mouth hung open in shock, _was that bet starting today?_

"I-I didn't know it was today!" she defended. Puck laughed sarcastically, waving her off. "Well now you do, so leave us alone, and don't come back unless you've won the lottery or something."

Rachel stared at Quinn for help, who miserably shook her head at her. "Fine," she sighed, tilting her chin up, "I'll leave." She stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her as she left in disgust. "Jesus Christ," she groaned when she saw Kurt and Blaine stumbling into Kurt's bedroom, their mouths still attached to each other, their hands roaming another's body.

"Okay, that's it!" she complained. Rachel ran angrily towards the front door, swinging it open in a desperate attempt to leave the lover's condo. She breathed in relief as she let herself out, the air of single people swarming through the air.

She looked up, staring at the ceiling of her apartment floor. She could visit Finn, they haven't talked at all since the whole disagreement, and to be honest, she misses him like hell. She was surprised when they didn't apologize immediately after they argued like they usually did, that wasn't normal. Maybe it's time to fix things, to find out what's gotten him so tied up.

Readying herself, Rachel bounced towards the building elevator that would lead her upstairs to Finn's apartment. She pressed the up button with her finger, smiling widely when it opened for her advance.

She froze when she saw the two people in it.

Jacob Ben Israel's tongue was drowning itself in a small girl's throat as he kissed her heatedly, obviously inexperienced. The bell of the elevator stopping broke them apart, and they both fixed their foggy glasses, their faces flushed a deep red.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Rachel whispered in disbelief as she saw the two nerds turn towards her. Jacob's eyes widened in shock, a bulge automatically growing in his pants when he noticed Rachel standing in front of him.

"Rachel Berry," he slurred, wiggling his bushy eyebrows. "How nice to see you again." Rachel gulped down the vomit that threatened to escape her disgusted mouth. "I'm sure it is . . . for you," she mumbled as she hesitantly stepped into the elevator. Is she honestly the only single one in this world? The need to see Finn grew stronger at each passing second.

"So Rachel, I hope you don't get jealous or anything by my new girlfriend, Susie Pepper," Jacob mentioned, running a slender finger over the girl's shuddering shoulder. "Oh Jacob, the way you make me feel!" Susie threw herself on top of him, sucking harshly on his top lip. Rachel silently thanked God as the bell of the elevator rang highly, and she stepped out, dismissing herself from the oddly kissing couple. Rachel's heart hammered in wanting as Finn's apartment door came into view at the beginning of the hallway. She sank down to pick up the welcome matt, smiling widely to see his home key in the usual spot.

She stood up, pushing the key in the slot of his doorknob, opening it quickly. "Finn!" she called, slamming the door behind her with her foot. "Finn? You home?"

Relief and warmth floods through her as she sees Finn step out of his bedroom, only dressed in his skin colored boxers. His eyes widened at the sight of her, her heart speeding with each step he took towards her. "Rach? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice low and strained.

Ignoring his troubled tone, Rachel beamed brightly at him. "I-I'm sorry, I know it's last notice, but I was attacked Finn! By . . . couples! Everywhere I went people were making out in front of me, and I wanted to see you, because I missed – "

Rachel freezes, her voice trailing off soundlessly as a small Latina came into the opening of the apartment, wearing a lacy corset and thong. Rachel's eyes shifted in question from Finn to the girl beside him, her heart beating frantically inside her heaving chest.

"You didn't tell me we had a visitor Finny, I would have dressed better," the girl slithered. Rachel stared at her; she really _was _pretty. Dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin. She had boobs; a curvy body, she was beautiful; prettier than Rachel could ever be. Why did Rachel care anyways?

She looked up to see Finn gulp harshly, his eyes burning into Rachel's intensely. "Rachel," he started, waving his hands to the Latina beside him without removing his eyes from Rachel's. "This is my friend, Santana."

Santana giggled half-heartedly, weaving her arm through Finn's. "I thought we were past this Finn," she stepped towards Rachel, shaking her hand coldly, "I'm his _girl_friend. And how do you know him?"

Rachel's eyes flickered towards her, as she tried to wipe the blank expression that stained her face. "Uh, uh, I'm his f-friend," she stuttered, her voice strained with hurt. What was she doing? She shouldn't be acting like this, she should be happy for him. Santana smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side. "Funny, I don't think I've ever heard anything about you."

A stinging pain pierced in Rachel's eyes, as she felt the tears begin to form around the brim of her eyes. Avoiding Finn's face, she looked down, not wanting to see either of their expressions. "If you'll excuse me, it was nice meeting you," Rachel slurred. She quickly turned on her heel, retreating the way she came in, freely allowing the unwanted tears to fall down her humiliated face.

"Rachel stop." Finn's voice rang in her ears as she entered the large hallway outside his small apartment. She ignored him, attempting to get back to the elevator without any distractions. "Hey, stop!"

Two firm hands wrapped around her arm, pulling her to a stop in the empty hallway. Her small sobs echoed, as she tried to shield her face away form Finn's concerned expression. Finn reached out, grabbing her face roughly between her hands, shifting her towards him.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he asked in udder concern. Rachel shoved her hands against his bare chest, pushing him away from her. Guilt surged through her as hurt painted on Finn's expression. "Rachel why are you – "

"That's her isn't it Finn? That's the girl you're falling in love with?" she demanded, refusing the wipe away her tears, to show evidence that she cared. Finn gaped at her, his eyes widening that she actually remembered that conversation. "How do you remember that?"

"Oh, I don't know Finn, it's the only conversation we've had for about three days, or did you forget that too? Along with forgetting to tell the girl you love about me!" she sobbed, staring helplessly into Finn's solemn eyes. "Of course you'd love her though, sculptured body, perfect face," she looked Finn up and down, analyzing him in only his boxers. "I bet she's wonderful in bed isn't she?"

Finn seemed taken aback by her accusations, his blood draining painfully from his body. "Rachel, you don't know what you're talking about, Santana's not – "

"Oh, did I _forget _to mention that while you were playing house with your perfect girlfriend, I was at home, crying, because the only boy who actually seemed interested in being with me turned out to be gay! So congratulations Finn, you win, you were right all along."

She turned to walk away from him, until she felt his pair of strong arms holding her back. He held her there, their faces close enough that Rachel's raged breathing was blowing in his face. "Rachel, you don't get it, I don't – "

"Finn, please, I get it okay, you're humiliated by me, I mean, who wouldn't be? I'm this stupid, emotionally damaged girl who can't even hold on to anyone because of what I wear. I just need to learn that we won't be hanging out anymore, even though I don't want that." The tears leaked harder than ever as they trailed endlessly down her cheeks, slipping onto the ground.

"Rachel, would you please just listen to – "

"No, it's better this way. You go be with her, forget about me, she's beautiful, she's the girl that you see in magazines, and I'm not." Finn picked her head up carefully, brushing away the tears the fell off her chin. "Would you stop? You're beautiful."

Rachel froze at his statement, her heart melting to mush as her gaze locked with his. She didn't get why she was acting like this, he's told her this before. But this felt different, this _meant _different to her, but she didn't know why.

"Listen, Finn, I know you'll be spending more time with her, but just, don't forget me entirely okay? I'm pretty sure I'm the only single one left," she spoke truthfully, hanging her head in shame.

Finn laughed, shaking his head in disbelief at her drama. "Rachel, I don't love her, okay? I don't want her like that."

Santana slid through the open door of the apartment door, spotting Rachel and Finn down the hallway. "Oh Finny," she called seductively, "are you coming back to bed?" Her eyes widened in fake shock as she looked at Rachel. "Oh, I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't realize you were still here, you probably didn't want to hear that."

The pain in Rachel's heart electrified as she looked over Finn's shoulder, spotting Santana in only a clad towel. Hurt stung through her, and she pushed against Finn's chest, shoving him away from her.

"No, Rachel, wait!" Finn cried, prying his hands to hers. She slapped him away, as fresh, new tears leaked down her face. Before she entered the elevator, she turned towards Finn, not caring if Santana heard or not.

"What were you going to do Finn? Tell me she's nothing to you just to make me feel better, than go sleep with her? I'm not that damaged to realize that you're a manipulative, selfish jerk, and that I want nothing to do with anymore."

Her wet face pooling in her hands, Rachel walked away from Finn, not knowing that he was doing the same thing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**And that's a wrap! Haha, so what do you think? Do you think Rachel overreacted because of her confused feelings? What do you think Finn was trying to tell Rachel? Comment in the review section! Here's some spoilers for next chapter:**

**Rachel gets a new boyfriend! . . . again.**

**A bitch off! Who is it going to be between?**

**Sadly, Finn is in not in this chapter, but you'll find out why!**

**And that's it! Hope you guys loved it :) Pretty please review and love yeah, xoxo. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**


	8. Rumor Has It

**Ahh I can't believe it's chapter eight! Hope you guys like it, and sadly no Finn is not in it :( ENJOY GUYS!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Rumor Has It**

Rachel walked slowly along the sidewalk of 5th Avenue, her arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to keep warm from the cold, fall weather. The aftermath of the fight in Finn's apartment level's hallway that occurred a couple hours ago was repeatedly playing in her mind, haunting her of the hurt and anguish it caused.

She clutched her chest tightly, trying to stop the frantic beating of her heart, pounding painfully on the insides of her chest. She still couldn't wrap her head around the unexpected turn that her and Finn's friendship has taken. For two years, they've been nothing but happy together, telling each other about their day, frequently dragging each other to the karaoke bar near Times Square. She's even taken him to his first Broadway show, and the whole time they were there, he was fondling with a strand of her hair, occasionally making jokes about the characters on stage, but it just felt so peaceful.

It was what they did, back when everything was normal. And now? Now everything is just so screwed up, and confusing and she can't even think about him without the need to cry with loneliness. She gets it though, he has a girlfriend now, and Santana is everything to him that she couldn't be.

Santana could kiss him anytime she wants; make him laugh harder than Rachel can because he's in love with her. Rachel could never compete with that, no matter how strong they're friendship is, she would never be able to match up to true love.

The one thing that Rachel didn't understand though, was the way her heart split in two when she saw Santana descend from his bedroom, dressed in nothing but appealing lingerie. If their friendship was the same as it was two years ago, she would have shook Santana's hand happily, joking with Finn that he finally got a girl in bed. She would have told him he'd better be decent the next time she saw him, and to call her later, because they had a lot to talk about. But instead, a glitch of pain pierced her heart when Santana seductively weaved her arm around Finn's, pulling his body closer to hers.

Rachel shook her head from the overwhelming thoughts, continuing her stride towards the coffee shop in front of her. She extended her hands, reaching out for the handle of the door. Rachel whipped it open weakly, the air and smell of coffee beans filling her senses. She fluttered her eyes closed as she walked through, enjoying the fresh scent that the warm shop carried.

And then hot water splashed on her chest.

Rachel screamed in shock, snapping her eyes open to find a puddle of chocolate burning into the material of her shirt, burning her exposed skin. She cried out in pain as her flesh began to bubble, blisters forming at the valley between her breasts. Rachel looked up to find a sheepish boy staring at her disbelief, his empty mug evidence that he spilled it on her.

"Jesus Christ, I am so sorry," he mumbled quickly, catching the eyes of surrounding customers. She swallowed the insults that threatened to break from her mouth, nodding her head firmly. "It's fine," she seethed. "Just a cherry on top to a perfect day."

The boy smiled apologetically. He grabbed a couple of napkins from the sidebar beside the front entrance, waving his hands to a small booth beside them in the shop. "Here, sit down, let me clean it," he directed her.

Rachel fumed in annoyance, grabbing the end of the chair and pulling it out, its legs screeching against the tiles of the floor. She plopped down on it, staring at curly haired boy in front of her. He knelt down in front of her, holding up the scrunched up napkin in his hand. "May I?"

She stared down at where her shirt was stained, the coffee dripping down the skin of her upper chest. Normally she wouldn't let strangers randomly touch her but fuck it; her life already sucks. "Sure," she murmured, shrugging her slumped shoulders.

The boy nodded once, his hand pressing repeatedly against her skin, trying to clean the coffee that spilt there. "So," he whispered as his eyes staid lock on his work, "what's your name?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You just spilled coffee on me, and you're asking me for my name?" she questioned, "that's highly unlikely."

The boy smiled, chancing a glance at her annoyed face. "It's not every day I embarrass myself in front of a hot girl, my name's Jessie. Jessie St. James," he said proudly, throwing away the dark, brown napkin.

Rachel bulked, her eyes widening in shock. "Y-you mean Jessie St. James? The Tony of West Side Story?"

Jesse wiggled his eyebrows. "The one and only," he confirmed. Rachel beamed at him, watching as he grabbed another napkin from the stands, peppering it on her coffee stained chest. "I've seen your show about seven times," Rachel looked disappointed, her face falling, "I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

Jesse shrugged, frowning as he wiped the remains from her chest. "You seemed like you were having a bad day, sometimes when I'm pissed, I barely recognize myself, its okay to cry every once in a while, I know I do," he told her. Rachel smiled sweetly at him, appreciating the warm gesture.

"Thanks for that, I needed it," she whispered, staring at him with content eyes. Jesse chuckled, smiling widely with his show teeth. "You needed someone to spill coffee on you?" he wondered, arching his eyebrows at her. Rachel giggled, grinning sheepishly like a teenage girl at the cute boy in front of her. "No, for telling me that I'm not the only one who needs to cry once in a while," she murmured, her voice low with sultry.

Jesse nodded in thanks, bracing his hands on both of her knees. He shifted on his feet as he stood up, pushing upwards with her legs. "Tell you what – "

"Rachel," she finished, extending her hand towards him. "Rachel Berry." He shook her hand warmly, pressing his lips to the back of her palm. She blushed in the needed affection.

"Alright so tell you what Rachel, I have a show in two days for West Side Story, and I could maybe get you tickets, you know, if you even wanted to see it for an eighth time, and maybe we could like, hang out later?" he wondered shyly, clasping his hands together in anticipation of her answer. Rachel flew her hand to her chest, gaping her mouth at him.

"Is Jesse St. James, the main character of a Broadway sensation, asking me out on a date?" she gasped, smiling widely. Jesse pursed his lips together, waiting for her answer. She nodded towards him, giggling lightly. "I would be honored to go, Jesse, thank you for inviting me," she said. Rachel stood up from the cushioned chair, standing exactly in front of him. "And I could never get enough of that play; especially now that I personally know the man in it."

Jesse gripped her hand tightly, kissing it softly. "So meet me at front entrance then? After the show, we could figure out something to do," he smiled. Rachel nodded, giggling lightly as he pointed his thumb to the back of the shop. "I should go, got rehearsal in an hour and . . . sorry about your shirt."

Rachel looked down at her chest, sighing at the stain that wouldn't wash from her shirt. "It's fine, it's fine, go ahead, I don't want to be the reason you're late," she told him, cocking her head towards the door. He nodded, giving one final kiss to the back of her hand before feeding the coffee shop, running out the exit doors.

Rachel sighed happily as she watched Jesse jump into his car, turning slightly towards her to wave goodbye. She giggled, blushing incredibly as she saw him drive off into the afternoon sun, swerving through passing cars that came his way.

"What happened man hands? Miss your beak?"

Rachel felt her heart stop at the sudden insult, the familiar and sultry voice echoing through her mind as a certain memory flashed before her eyes. She froze as she remembered the silky tone, turning around slowly to meet the eyes of the girl who she tried to avoid thinking about.

Santana smirked, propping her hands on her hips as she stared at Rachel, tilting her head in the process. "Nice shirt hobbit," she seethed, her eyes analyzing her stained chest. Rachel was taken aback by her choice of words; she didn't act like this when Finn was there.

"E-excuse me?" Rachel stuttered, arching her eyebrows at her in confusion. Santana rolled her eyes at her stately. "I'm sorry, are you going to run and tell Finn that I hurt your feelings darling?" she mocked, putting her hand to her chest in fake sympathy.

Rachel gritted her teeth at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed. Santana smiled sweetly at her, taking one step closer towards her in the small, empty coffee shop. "I had to get away from that giant cabbage patch kid, ever since you came over, he wouldn't even look at me while we were fucking."

Pain stung at the back of Rachel's head, tears burning to fall miserably down her cheeks. "There's a whole lot more to him than that Santana, and you better treat him right." She looked at her sadly, desperately trying to hold back the threatening tears. "I need to go, take care of him for me."

Rachel whipped away from her, forgetting the need for coffee as she pushed herself through the exit doors of the shop, entering the fresh air of the empty, small parking lot. She allowed the tears to freely fall when she noticed that she was alone, her low sobs escaping her lips endingly.

"I wasn't done talking to you _RuPaul_," Santana screeched, her voice sounding off the empty space between them. Rachel snapped towards her, noticing her close distance as she strode towards her. "Don't talk to me like that," she growled, pointing her finger at her strictly.

Santana laughed freely, shaking her head in disbelief. "So the man's got some fire in her? Come on Rachel, what else you got for me?" she slithered, stepping towards her, "did I forget to mention me and Finn fucked as soon as you left?"

She wiped the tears quickly from her cheeks, trying to hide the evidence that her words hurt. "What do you want Santana? Why are you talking to me?" Rachel asked, her voice thick with hurt, as the need to run and cry grew deeper and deeper within her. Santana patted her shoulder lightly, which Rachel shrugged off immediately. "I'm here to give you some guidelines of how this relationship is going to work."

Rachel looked up at her, her eyelashes wet from the fresh tears. "Guidelines? What the hell are you trying to say? That there are boundaries between me and Finn's friendship?" she asked in disbelief. Her heart clenched as Santana smiled at her, already giving her the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Listen yentel, it's my high time to ride the frankenteen alright? You've had your choice, and you fucked up, so. _Back. Off._" Rachel stared at her in confusion, each word clicking slowly into her as the meaning finally hit her. "Had my chance? Santana, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh please, I'm not as dumb as Finn, I know how girls function, and by the way you walked out this morning, it seemed pretty obvious you were jealous. Finn's too stupid to see it but – "

"_Don't_ talk about Finn like that. He's not stupid, he's way more than that," Rachel interrupted her, defending Finn in anger at her accusations. Santana smirked, crossing her arms tightly over her pumped chest. "Really? Because the past month that I've known him, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Rachel fumed at her, feeling hatred towards her as Santana tried to get under her skin. "You know what Santana, I know what you're trying to do okay? You're trying to get me to leave you alone so you can be with him intimately. Well fine, go ahead, for all I care, sleep with him and do whatever the fuck you want with him, but I _don't care._ Because it'll only be a matter of time before he realizes what a _bitch _you are, and I won't even need to help him realize it."

Santana giggled slightly, tilting her head in mockery. "I'm sorry . . . are you threatening me?" she joked, not taking her seriously. Rachel's jaw set as she stared angrily at Latina in front of her.

"Last time I checked, I was _winning_," Santana told her, smiling widely like it was some special accomplishment. Rachel looked at her in disbelief; her mouth gaped in confusion. "Finn isn't some prize to be won, but if he were, I really wouldn't care if you took him," she lied.

Santana could easily see through her. "Can you say that again? Cause I didn't quite buy it, did you?"

She grabbed Rachel's wrist tightly, ignoring her struggles as she tried to break free from her strong grip. "Look, _Berry_, this can be easily solved. Just stay away from us, and let me do the comforting when he finds out his best friend doesn't want him anymore. You don't stay away?" Her hold on Rachel's wrist tightened, and she writhed in pain, trying to rip her off. "Well let's just say it'll be as ugly as your Jewish nostrils."

Santana released her nails from Rachel's skin, smiling sweetly before she retreated back to the coffee shop, her hips swaying as she went. Rachel stared at her in disbelief, her heart hammering in quick beats against the inside of her chest.

She looked up at the darkening clouds above the city's buildings, their puffiness growing black with thunder. Slowly, rain began to pour lightly from the clouds, landing harshly on Rachel's already shaking frame.

She stood silently as her hair and clothes grew wet from the crying clouds, her emotions reflecting the weather.

If only her own sun shine could follow the aftermath of her personal storm.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**^^ for those who don't get the last line, I'm trying to say that she wants a happy ending, just like the weather does when the sun comes out after a storm. So yeah that is, wow, chapter eight! I've been doing guidelines and this novel should have seventeen or eighteen chapters, so you guys are in for a ride! Also, how much of a bitch is Santana? And do you like Jesse in this fanfic? Here are some spoilers for next chapter – **

**- It will be Jesse and Rachel's date!**

**- Finn is baaaaaaaack people! Again :) **

**- Jesse will show a major flaw that will put a strain on his and Rachel's relationship. Any guesses? It's pretty insulting to someone she knows.**

**Well that's it for spoilers! Hope you guys liked this chapter, and just to let you know, this novel will be having more drama than humor now, so just warning yeah! Love ya and review, xoxo.**

**PS: GLEE TOMORROW YAAAAAAAYYY!**


	9. Broken Strings

**Hey guys! Here's chapter nine! Hope you love it, it's not one of my favourites but oh well! Also yes, THERE IS SOME FINCHEL! Happy or bad? Find out!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Broken Strings**

Jesse's mouth ravished against Rachel's as he gently pushed her downwards on the couch. He spread her legs apart, positioning his body comfortably with hers. Rachel smiled sweetly against his lips, tightening her hold around his neck.

Her heart fluttered happily as she thought about the events that got her and Jesse to this state in their relationship. Just hours ago, she was watching him nail a perfect performance in West Side Story, his voice and skills memorizing her into oblivion. He was beautiful, captivating, inspiring her to reach her Broadway goals once again. She thanked and congratulated him with a small kiss on the lips, but he took her fully in his muscular arms, kissing her passionately, enlightening her with true bliss.

Rachel suggested going out to dinner, eager to get him all to herself, though Jesse politely declined, asking to go to her place instead. When they arrived at her place, they talked, like _really talked_, about music, and plays, and anything to do with their mutual passions. They warmly held hands, occasionally stealing a kiss or two on their desperate lips, but Rachel wanted more, she wanted _him_.

And so here they lay, making out like teenagers on her living room couch. She silently prayed in thankfulness for the man that God has brought her to. He was perfect, not a single flaw showing through his chirpy personality. He liked the things she liked; he did the things she has always wanted to do. They were a power couple in the making, but there was just one, single person standing in the way of the excellence of this moment.

Finn. She couldn't get his stupid face and Santana's stupid threat out of her mind. It was like a bell, ringing in her head every five minutes to remind her of how much of a failure she was. Rachel didn't want to let Finn go, she didn't want to give Santana the advantage of taking him away from her. But she didn't know what to do; the threat and promise of Santana's words feared her more than anything. Her feelings for Finn were slowly changing, but she couldn't figure out what they were changing to, if they were good or bad.

Jesse's ascending hand distracted her from her thoughts, and she pulled away from their building kiss. She dragged his hand away from his crawling destination, giggling slightly at his effort. This wasn't Sam, she wasn't going to bang him the first night, and she was going to do this right. "Don't you think this is going too fast?"

Jesse shrugged, leaning in towards her once more. "We'll go as slow as you want baby," he mumbled against her lips. She smiled sweetly, deepening the kiss as her tongue entered his parted mouth, dancing with his own.

His raving hands weaved through her hair, tangling strands in his curling fingers. She tugged on the collar of his shirt, drowning him deeper within her, wanting to taste more of him. They weren't going to go all the way, but she still wanted to go pretty far. She's only been with one man exclusively in her life, her high school boyfriend, Matt Rutherford, the boy she thought she was in love with. Rachel just didn't feel the flame with other men; she couldn't catch the connection that her and Jesse shared; a connection that she was pretty sure only existed between them.

"Ahem." Rachel shoved forcefully again Jesse's chest, pushing him off of her quickly as her roommate's voice echoed throughout the living room. Kurt's eyes zoomed in on Rachel's swollen lips, his gaze shifting between her and Jesse, who was desperately trying to hide his growing member.

"H-hey Kurt," Rachel stuttered, ruffling her hair normally. Kurt smiled sarcastically at her, raising his eyebrows towards Jesse. "Who's this?"

"Oh, uhm, this is my . . . uh, friend, Jesse." She paused slightly, beaming up at Kurt happily. "Jesse St. James."

Kurt's face brightened at the familiar name, his mouth hanging open longingly as he stared at the boy in front of him. He extended his trembling hand towards him, smiling widely. "Wow, just wow, Mr. St. James, I am a huge fan . . . truly, I love your work!"

Jesse chuckled lightly. "Is that so?" he asked questioningly, arching his eyebrows at him. Rachel stared at him in confusion, appalled by his changed and cocky behaviour.

Kurt, although, didn't seem to notice. "Yes! I've seen your show about a million times, even without Rachel!" he cried in happiness, patting his hand against his fluttering chest. Jesse gulped harshly, staring at him with cold eyes. "Really? What's your favorite scene? The part where I go shirtless? I'm sure that's the reason you would have seen it more than once."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock; staring at this once charming man in disbelief. "Jesse!" she whispered angrily, shaking her head to stop. She looked up at Kurt, who was looking at Jesse coldly. "Actually," he mumbled, his eyes burning in defense, "my favorite was when you died."

Jesse tilted his side to the side, nodding his head as Rachel tried unsuccessfully to hide her giggles. "Good one, almost as good as the amount of boys that try to win a date with me. Sorry, but you're not really my type, I'm not into the desperate, fan girl . . . fags."

Rachel stood up quickly from her seat on the couch, standing in front of Jesse with hurt and sympathy in her eyes. "Jesse, I think you should leave," she murmured, pointing to the front door at the end of the apartment hallway. Jesse shrunk into the couch, smiling widely at her. "But baby we were just getting started."

"She meant what she said St. Jackass, get out of our house," Kurt hissed, crossing his pampered hands over his arms. Jesse slithered at him, wiggling his eyebrows as he walked past him. "What? So you could have me all to yourself later?"

"Jesse. Leave. Now." Rachel shoved him towards the exiting door lightly, looking at Kurt apologetically as she passed him. She opened the door in advance for Jesse, pushing him out of the tense atmosphere of the apartment. Jesse turned around slowly, leaning against the wall frame of the door. "So will I see you again?"

Rachel squished her lips together in thought, shrugging her slump shoulders. "I don't know Jesse, can you please just leave?" she asked urgently, beginning to close the door on his face. He stuck his foot out, blocking the door from closing fully. "What? No goodbye kiss? And not from your friend." He cocked his eyebrows towards Kurt, who standing miserably in the hallway, his expression set in stone.

Rachel laughed sarcastically, shaking her head in disbelief. "Goodnight Jesse," she mumbled before finally slamming the door on his charmed face, still high from her kisses. She sighed heavily as she turned to face Kurt, her heart beating dramatically at the expected tears falling from his polished cheeks.

"Kurt," she whispered, stepping towards him, "I am so sorry, I didn't know he was like that. If I did, I wouldn't have – "

"What? Invited him over? It's fine, Rachel really, this is your house too, I can't ban him from the house, but I can make sure that you tell me when he's coming over, so I don't have to be here." He took a deep breath, looking at her contently. "It's just . . . old now you know? I've dealt with that crap in high school, it doesn't bother me as much as it used to."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding, hugging him gently. She pulled back to wipe away the silent tears that wept slowly down his cheeks. Kurt laughed lightly as he looked down, tracing random patterns on the skin of his palm. "Do you like him?" he asked lightly, still staring away from her.

Rachel shrugged, a small smile gracing her lips. "I did . . . or do, I, uhm, I don't really know anymore," she giggled, draping her arm across Kurt's shoulder. She walked him over to the living room, plopping themselves down on the cushioned couch.

Kurt exhaled deeply, staring at the blank television screen in front of him. "How about Finn?"

Rachel froze. "What about him?" she squeaked out, her voice chopping from the uncertainty in her tone. She hated the way the topic of him made her heart beat uncontrollably inside her chest.

"Well, I haven't exactly heard from him or saw him in a while . . . and even when I did," he paused momentarily, "you know, he really is a nice guy."

Rachel nodded, a false smile darkening her features. "What do you mean?" she wondered idly. Kurt shook his head repeatedly, waving his hand towards her like he was trying to fan her away. "No, never mind, forget I said anything, so you going to the opening gala of my magazine Saturday night right?"

Rachel beamed at him, her dark mood suddenly shifting. "Of course! Quinn and I are going shopping tomorrow for our dresses, would you like to join us? I could really use your input," she cried in happiness. Kurt laughed at her rambling, patting her back reassuringly. "Sorry Rach, but I'm hanging with Blaine tomorrow. Is that weird for you?"

She shook her head in bewilderment. "Nope, I'm kind of glad actually, it would be a disaster if I fell in love with him or something . . ."

"That would have been hell I'm sure. But just remember, for tomorrow, your body types suites short and tight, so look at Aritzia or something, you'd look fabulous in one of those," he directed, running a slender finger along the rim of her thigh. "Get it cut right there, it honestly would just look so perfect."

Rachel giggled, nodding her head in agreement. "Alright Kurt, I promise I won't let you down."

The doorbell rang throughout the small apartment, signaling a visitor. Rachel looked at Kurt in confusion, tilting her head towards the front door. "You invite anyone?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Kurt shook his head in declination. "Uh no, I didn't . . . it's probably the mail or something, I'll go check, and please start making dinner, I haven't eaten since noon."

Rachel got up from the comfortable couch, setting her way into the small kitchen as Kurt walked up to the front door. "And make sure you cook something that isn't entirely vegan!" he shouted after her before gripping his hand on the knob, swinging the door open happily.

He looked up in shock as he witnessed Finn standing in front of him, his palms sweating with anxiety. He smiled uneasily at him, swaying back and forth on his two, lengthy feet. Kurt blinked rapidly at his stepbrother, staring at him like he wasn't there. "Finn, what are you doing here?"

An expression of pain conflicted through his features, but he hid it easily, blinking away the evidence. "Uhm, I was just wondering if I could see Rachel," he mumbled, knotting his fingers together nervously.

Kurt nodded, looking back towards the kitchen, arching his back to try and find Rachel's tiny frame. He turned back to Finn slowly. "Actually Finn, I don't think right now is a good time to – "

Rachel stomped into the hallway of the apartment, her eyes deep in concentration as she looked down at the cookbook in her hands. "Hey Kurt, do you have any idea how to cook this chicken parmesan, the recipe says we need to . . ."

Her voice trailed off slowly and uncertainly as her eyes separated from the page, looking up to meet Finn's enchanting gaze. She stared at him widely, her mouth agape by his unexpected presence. "Finn . . ."

Kurt's glare shifted between Finn and Rachel, slipping pass towards Rachel. "I'll be in my room if you need me okay?" he whispered silently in her ear. Rachel nodded against him, waiting until his bedroom door slammed shut till she stepped towards Finn, her body shivering slightly.

She stared up at him, her eyes enduring as she analyzed his expression. She gasped lightly when she noticed the purple bags under his eyes, signaling his tiredness. "Why did you come by Finn?" she wondered lowly.

He shrugged. "I just . . ." he stepped closer towards her, his body almost in contact with hers as their heated frames breathed in together. "I'm sorry, Rach, honestly I really am. I was a dick and I shouldn't have lied to you. I just really don't understand what's been happening with us lately, and it scares the hell out of me, and what you said about Santana, about me being love with her wasn't true. I don't . . . I miss _you_ Rachel, you're the last thing I think about before I go to sleep . . ."

His eyes ran softly along her saddened expression, reaching forward and swiping his large thumb over a teardrop that escaped. "I want my best friend back, _please_, I will do anything for you to forgive me."

Rachel stared up at him brokenly, her heart silently breaking in her chest as the need to throw herself in his arms and hug him tightly, accepting his offer, grew tighter and tighter inside her chest. _Stay away from us hobbit_, Santana's voice echoed throughout her head, _you do that, and I won't bother you out of the city._

"I'm sorry Finn," she whispered, choking back the rack of sobs that threatened to spill. "I just can't put up with the stress anymore. I think we need to take time apart Finn, slowly realize who we are without each other reminding us."

Finn breathed out heavily, looking at her suspiciously. "Did Santana say something to you?" he demanded angrily. Rachel looked conflicted for a second, but removed the evidence quickly, shaking her head in declination. "No, Finn, S-Santana said nothing . . .

He stared at her, not buying it. . "Tell me if she did, I will – "

"Finn, _please_." She closed her eyes swiftly, squeezing her eyes dry from all tears. "Just please go." She kept her eyes shut, she couldn't watch him leave, it would ruin her.

A soft sob escaped her mouth when she felt his warm lips press gently against her forehead. He lingered on there for a second before she felt him pull back, weaving her hair with his fingertips. "Goodbye Rachel."

The faltering sound of his footsteps sounded throughout the room, and when she opened her eyes again, he wasn't there . . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Awwww my poor little Finchel! I'm sorry guys, but I had to do this, Rachel is **_**supposed**_** to feel threatened by Santana! Also yes, there will be a gala in this story! It will actually be chapter eleven and twelve, because it'll be pretty long! What do you think is going to happen with Finn and Rachel at the gala guys! Here are some spoilers for next chapter called 'Hurt.'**

**- Rachel and Quinn shopping spree! Woo!**

**- Their shopping spree gets ruined by two unexpected people . . . any guesses?**

**- We will see some awesome Quinn in this chapter, sticking up for Rachel!**

**And that's it for spoilers, tune in and find what happens next chapter. Love ya guys and please review! Xoxo**

**PS: GLEE WAS SO DAMN AWESOME LAST NIGHT!**


	10. Hurt

**Hey guys! It's update time haha! Uhm this is a short chapter, but it is needed because well . . . ya, you'll see! So I hope you enjoy it, and this chapter will help you get ready for the gala, which is the next two chapters! Enjoy guys! :) **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Hurt**

"Ew! No, take it off _now_!"

Rachel pouted as she turned to face Quinn in the body-length mirror, twirling prettily in the satin dress. "You don't like it?"

Quinn shook her head, gagging sarcastically as she stared at the long length. "Rachel, Kurt said to look at Aritzia, and we're at _winners_," she exclaimed in disbelief. Her eyes analyzed the blue sash going down the middle of Rachel's dress, the need to vomit just by looking at it. "Just please take it off!"

Rachel shrugged, placing her fingers on the purple pokadots that covered the material. "But it's bubbly!" she exasperated, smiling widely as she continued to twirl happily in the mirror. She caught Quinn's annoyed reflection behind her. She sighed heavily in defeat, stomping towards her change room's stall. "Fine, we'll go to Aritzia!" she called as she locked the door behind her.

She could hear Quinn giggling in accomplishment as she stripped from the dress, pulling on her plaid shirt and high socks. Rolling her eyes melodramatically, Rachel zipped up cotton skirt that reached the end of her thighs, exhaling deeply at the known comfort and material. She opened the door of the stall room, stepping out with the rejected dress folded in her arms. "Here," she mumbled as she handed it to Quinn. Quinn smiled appreciatively at her, placing the dress with the rest of the declined area at the corner of the change room.

"Come on Berry," she chirped as she linked her arm through Rachel's, "we're going to find you a dress that will represent your hot singleness."

Rachel froze slightly when they stepped out of the store, walking along the interior of the large mall. "Actually," she started, biting her lip nervously, "I have a date." Quinn snapped her head towards her in shock, her face masked with surprise. "Y-Your bringing Jesse?" she asked in disbelief. Rachel looked at her helplessly, shrugging her tense shoulders. Quinn widened her eyes, turning away from her slightly. "Well, how does Kurt feel about this, have you talked to him about it?"

Rachel sighed heavily, her chest heaving at the action. "I have actually, he told me he didn't care surprisingly as it is, but I'm going to try to keep their distance, just in case he says something rude again." She took a deep breath; her mind conflicted with unanswered questions. "But I just don't get it, Quinn, he was so perfect, and then he said _those things_, and I guess it was just a wake up call."

Quinn looked at her contently, trying to solve the situation herself. "Well hopefully it's just a small flaw you can fix, but you know that no one is perfect right Rachel? I really hope you know that," she said. She tightened her hold on her arm, smiling sweetly at her. "I just hope you choose the right guy."

Rachel nodded firmly, as they rounded the short corner of the large pathway in the mall. They both stopped immediately as they noticed the words 'Aritzia' painted on a sparkling sign. Quinn turned towards her. "Let's go!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her excitement, following as Quinn practically skipped into the store, pulling her along with her. Rachel gasped in horror as she noticed the skin-tight clothing, the revealing dresses and shirts hanging up on the store's wall and hangers. Hell _no_, she would not be caught wearing this.

"Quinn!" she hissed, gripping her wrist tightly, "this is a _gala_ we're going to, not a strip club!" She tugged her out of the store quickly, sighing in disbelief as they stepped in the interior of the mall, the bright lights blinding her scarred eyes.

"Rachel, those are beautiful dresses! You haven't even looked at them!" Quinn exclaimed, trying to push her back towards the shop. Rachel easily dodged her, blocking her attack as she moved to the side, letting Quinn trip forward.

Quinn fumed as she tried to wrap her arms around her, trying with all her strength to pull Rachel towards the store. "Come on, let's just check!" Quinn screamed, catching the attention of a few by passers. Rachel groaned in frustration, breaking Quinn's hold on her and slipping from her grasp. She turned to the opposite direction of the store, giggling lightly as she saw Quinn run after her, her arms spread open in an attempted lunge.

Rachel stopped shortly, making Quinn crash into her harshly from the action. Her eyes froze dreamily as she noticed the beautiful dress in front of her, her heart shimmering at the design. Rachel stared up at the clothing on the inside of the glass, her eyes analyzing the colour on the poised statue.

"That my deer," Rachel whispered lowly to Quinn, who was mimicking her same, frozen movements, "is my dress."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rachel gripped the strings of the shopping bag tightly, smiling widely as she stepped out of the store, Quinn linked to her side. Quinn beamed brightly at her, peeking through the bag to stare at the dress once more. "I must say Rach, I am very, _very_ impressed with your dress choice. And it also got my dress 50% off," she giggled lightly as she gripped her own bag in her hands.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "I told you it was better than Aritzia, just don't tell Kurt I ran out before I even saw any of those dresses." Quinn laughed half-heartedly, throwing her head back in joy. "I actually can't believe we found them so quickly, honestly thought it would take forever, I wonder if Kurt got a suit, did you know he's taking Blaine? Don't you find that kind of . . ."

Quinn's voice slowly echoed in her head, her words silencing as Rachel stared at a certain Latina opposing direction they were walking, her finger laced with another blonde's. She gulped harshly, pulling on Quinn's shirt, warning her. "That's Santana," she whispered lowly, cocking her head towards the brunette who was starting to sway towards them, her hips bouncing to each side of her body.

"Well speak of the devil," she slithered, coming to a stop in front of them. Quinn sneered at her, smiling sarcastically. "I'm looking at one."

Rachel giggled lightly, as Santana smirked in false defense. "Wow, Berry, did you hire her to run your insults?" she wondered, twirling a manicured finger through her hair. The blonde chucked from beside her. "This is my friend Brittany, and no I don't pay her to be here unlike some people . . .."

"Yeah, well she must be free because she looks like a two dollar hooker I could buy at the variety store," Quinn retorted, smiling sweetly. Santana's face faltered for a second, before she recovered quickly, shaking her head. Brittany tilted her head to the side, looking down at her body in confusion. "But I'm not hooked on anything . . ."

Rachel and Quinn's eyes widened at her comment, staring at her like she had three heads. Santana waved her off, stepping towards Rachel closely. "Were you searching for a dress to store your extra nose fat?" she snickered. Rachel stared at her in disbelief, her mouth agape in shock. "You're going to the gala too? How the hell – "

"Finn invited me," she smirked. Rachel felt her face fall immediately, hurt by the new information. "I believe it was right after he came home from your house too, which is pretty ironic if you ask me. But you know what the best thing is about angry Finn is?" Santana stepped closer towards her, her lips rasping at Rachel's ear. "When you lets out all his anger on you," she stood back, smiling in accomplishment at Rachel's pained expression, "take it as you want, but we both know what that means."

Quinn noticed Rachel's broken features, and stepped forward, looking at Santana in disgust, pushing Brittany away from them. "Listen here Mrs. Mexicano, you should ditch the badass act, it's not a good colour on you," Quinn hissed. Rachel pulled on her wrist lightly, dragging her back towards her. "Come on Quinn," Rachel choked out, "can we please just go home?"

"You know, I think it's a better time you leave, because I got to show my dress to Finn to spot where all the zippers are, you know, so for after the gala, it won't be that hard to get me out of that dress." She waved her tiny fingers at Rachel's crying face, lacing her finger through Brittany's softly. "I totally picked out her underwear by the way," Brittany called after them before she sauntered off with Santana without looking back.

Quinn sighed heavily, shaking her head in disbelief as she turned to Rachel, rubbing her face free from tears lightly. "You okay?" she asked, concerned.

Rachel nodded firmly, the ache in her heart unbearable to stand. "Yeah," she whispered brokenly without meeting her best friend's eyes, "just fine."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**So, you didn't get to read about Rachel's dress yet because I want to use it as a surprise! Anyways, uhm, sorry for the shortness of this chapter again! It's just really needed but it can't be **_**that**_** long you know? And also, next two chapters are THE GALA! AHHHH! Here are some spoilers for the first part of the gala –**

**- Jealous sparks will fly my friends . . . I mean really fly.**

**- There will be some sweet moments, and some sad moments.**

**- Jesse is back guys! And he's still mean!**

**- Finchel is inquired . . . finally right?**

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR SPOILERS! Click in on Sunday to see the first part of the gala, can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned for the second part! Drammaaaaa! Love ya and review! Xoxo**

**PS: GLEE ISN'T FOR ANOTHER WEEK, WAH:(**


	11. The Gala Part 1

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter eleven, which is also past my record because I usually do novels up to chapter ten. Anyways, this novel will have seventeen chapters so yay! Uhm yeah this is the first part of the gala, second part has lots of drama but enjoy the first part! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

**The Gala Part 1**

"Rachel! Come out your date's here!"

Rachel fiddled nervously at the sound of Quinn calling her name, and she didn't know if it was because of the second date nerves or the fact that Jesse was standing in the same room as Kurt. She sighed heavily, looking at herself once more in the mirror before stepping out of her bedroom, into the main hallway of their apartment.

Jesse smiled widely at her as made her way towards her friends at the front door, ignoring Puck's look of despise while Jesse kissed her gently on the cheek. "You look nice," he whispered lowly in her ear. She gulped harshly, nodding her head in thanks. Rachel turned towards the rest of the people behind her, feeling thick as she met Kurt's haunted gaze.

"So," she murmured, forcing a fake grin on her face, "you guys ready to go?" Kurt directed himself towards Blaine, who was tensing beside him. He ducked his head to the level of Blaine's ear, small whispers of words being heard throughout the room. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tightly, tilting his head to the door. "We're taking our own car to the gala, we'll meet you guys there."

Rachel looked conflicted. "What? No, Kurt this is your night and w-we rented a limo, you can't take your Volvo," she rambled, shaking her head in disagreement. Jesse said nothing, as insults threatened to escape his shut mouth.

"No Rachel, it's fine, I'm just going to go a little bit earlier to meet with my boss, I'll see you there." He gripped Blaine's hand reassuringly as he stepped towards the front door, opening it swiftly. "Kurt, I'm – "

Before Rachel could finish, the front door slammed shut, leaving the cold and thick atmosphere of just Rachel, Jesse, Puck and Quinn. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding; tears stinging at the back of her eyes. "Alright," she whispered, attempting to relax her tight muscles. "Uhm, I guess we should be going then," she looked up at Puck and Quinn, confused by their knowing glare. Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist protectively, pulling her to the front exit of the small apartment. Rachel looked up at Jesse, smiling uneasily as he smirked down at her, wiggling his sculptured eyebrows.

Puck opened the door for them, and they all filed out, Rachel following behind them quickly. As she reached the outside of the apartment, Puck shut the door behind him, pulling her against him harshly. Rachel gasped in shock, and his strong grip on her loosened. "You really screwed up this time Rachel," he whispered lowly in her ear. She looked up at him horrifically as he removed his fingers from her redden skins, leaving her alone at the doorway in a conflicted and despaired daze.

The car ride was tense once Rachel finally climbed in from her delay caused by Puck's words. She sat next to Jesse rigidly, avoiding Quinn and Puck's gaze from in front of her in the large limo. Her eyes wandered sightlessly along the rim of the car, falling on Jesse's face, Puck's words echoing throughout her mind. _You really screwed up this time, _the words hushed painfully in her head, _you really screwed up._

"We arrived at your destination!" the limo driver exclaimed as he swiftly opened their back door, revealing the shinning lights and paparazzi of the important event. Rachel gasped slightly at the sensation of bright illumination the flashes of the camera provided, her eyes blinded by the scene. Jesse grabbed her hand tightly, pulling her out of the sparkling car. "Come on superstar, I'm used to this stuff, I'll help you through it," he whispered lowly in near her sizzling skin. She beamed at him, allowing him to push their way through the crowd, Quinn and Puck following behind at her own pace.

They entered the grand hall in appreciation, Rachel staring at the amount of people and caterers surrounding the room. She smiled widely as she noticed a large stage at the front of the hall, right below the large chandelier, dangling with crystals above them. "Wow," Rachel rasped in awe, "this is absolutely breathtaking."

"I'll say," Quinn said as she came with Puck beside her, her head leaning on Puck's polished shoulder pad. She turned to Rachel slowly. "Puck and I are just going to get a drink and then are going to find Kurt, do you want anything when we get back?" she asked sweetly. Rachel shook her head firmly, looking at Jesse for his answer. "No thank you, but you can go tell the fag bag to – "

"Fuck you," Quinn interrupted before he could finish his insult. She gripped Puck's arm, clutching him closer to her as they stalked towards the bar of the hall. Rachel turned to Jesse slowly, looking at him in disgust as she backed away from him. "You're an ass Jesse, stop talking like that or I swear to God I will – "

A small tap on the shoulder broke her rant as she turned toward the source of the contact, her eyes frozen wide in shock at the duo in front of her.

Finn's mouth dropped slightly as he stared at Rachel, her petite body dressed perfectly in a small, black dress, wounding around her frame. The clothing ended right above her kneecap, showing her slender and sculptured calves posing on her silver heels. His eyes trailed dreamily along her pale face, her light eye makeup illumining her deep, brown, chocolate eyes.

Their eyes locked in an enchanting gaze, the need of each other's comfort over the past few days lingering through the thickened air. Santana nudged him slightly in the ribs, breaking their never-ending stare. She sighed heavily, looking at Rachel sweetly. "I just wanted to tell you that you look absolutely stunning tonight Rachel, the ghost of Grace Kelly."

Rachel seemed shocked at her words, glaring at her idly. "Thanks Santana," she overlooked the Latina's dress, "you dress up nice." Santana smirked, twirling lightly in her red gown. She turned to Finn happily. "Don't you think Rachel looks pretty Finny?"

Rachel felt her heart accelerate painfully at their loving contact, her gaze trailing at the way Santana wrapped his arms dreamily around Finn's waist. Finn brushed her off gently, turning his head towards Rachel, preparing to say the first words they've ever spoken to each other in four days. "You look beautiful," he whispered through unmoving lips.

Their eyes locked again, her plump lips twitching into a small frown at his words. Her heart beating frantically at his compliment, and she tore her eyes away from his own, the heat of their contact burning through her skin.

Jesse coughed reluctantly beside her, and Finn snapped his head towards him in disbelief. He hasn't even noticed the man's presence until now, and he looked between Rachel and Jesse, his head aching at the relation. "I don't think we've met, I'm Jesse, Rachel's boyfriend." He extended his hand towards Santana, who shook it knowingly, and turned to Finn. He stared at his hand in front of him, his eyes burning with rage.

Rachel breathed out heavily, noticing Finn's tense form. "I, uhm, I'm sorry, Finn, I guess I haven't introduced you two before, I must have _forgotten_." Finn's face hardened at her comment, staring at her brokenly. "Rach, I'm sor – "

Music suddenly echoed throughout the stereos of the hall, blasting its harmony along the crowded room. Rachel recognized the lyrics immediately, her blood freezing thick as the song mimicked her and Finn's favorite song. "Come on Finny," Santana slithered, pulling him to the dance floor. "Let's go show these people how we move . . . see you later, Rachel!"

Jesse turned Rachel towards him, picking up her chin with the hook of his finger. "Do you want to dance with me baby?" She nodded against his skin, smiling sadly at him with her drooping features. He kissed her forehead gently before pulling her to the dance floor as well, positioning themselves from across Finn and Rachel, who were swaying softly to the beat of the music.

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family, right down the line it's been you and me. _Rachel wrapped her arms woundingly around Jesse's neck, and he placed his hands lightly on her waist, pulling her to the closeness of his chest.

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be, girl, you stand by me._

Rachel leaned her chin at the edge of Jesse's shoulder, breathing in his healthy scent as they swayed softly to the music. She clutched her arms tightly around him, exhaling deeply.

_Wondering where I am lost without you, and being a part ain't easy on this love affair, two strangers learn to fall in love again. _Rachel's eyes flickered to Finn's dancing frame from across her at the known lyrics, her heart fluttering in her chest when she was met with Finn's mutual gaze. They stared at each other knowingly from across the dance floor, his head tilting to the side to get a better look at her.

_I'm forever yours . . . faithfully._

Jesse tugged on Rachel's shoulder, pulling her back to look at her face. She tore her eyes away from Finn's, staring at Jesse in confusion. "I'm just going to go get a drink, you want something?" he asked, brushing her stray hair from her face. She shook her in declination, smiling as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back," he whispered, and left her alone on the dance floor.

Rachel fidgeted with the length of her dress, standing coldly on the crowded floor as she waited for Jesse to return. She breathed out heavily, empty by the loss of company she had. A fast beat tempo replaced the slow song as it blasted over the stereo, interacted couples quickly breaking apart and going wild on the dance floor.

"Hey."

She hesitantly turned around to the raspy tone of the familiar voice, her heart beating dramatically in her chest as she saw Finn standing in front of her, charming in his tuxedo. Her lungs strained as he extended a hand towards her, curling his finger for her to come forward. Her eyes widened at his motion, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Finn, I can't do this," she choked out as she slowly turned away from him.

His iron hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her forwards. She squealed in surprise as she felt herself twirling towards Finn's waiting arms, crashing into his chest harshly. She picked her head up from Finn's pumped muscle to look at him thoroughly, shaking her head in bewilderment. "No, Finn, please I – "

He simply placed his hand lightly over her mouth, interrupting her complaint.

"Come on Rach," he whispered lowly, gripping her hand firmly, "take a chance on me."

* * *

><p>Jesse stalked towards the bar of the grand hall, adjusting his tuxedo willingly as he made his way through the bunch of people. "Excuse me," he said to the surrounding crowd. They parted slightly for him, and he smiled at them sarcastically. "Don't you love these shoes though? I've bought them at Macy's for fifty-percent off, I was honestly so proud."<p>

Jesse's eyes darted to the voice of those heard words, smirking widely as he saw Kurt and Blaine sharing a stool at the bar counter. He walked up to them chirpily, placing himself between them and wrapping his arms around both their shoulders. "Did they give you fifty-percent off because they felt bad for thinking you were a girl?"

Blaine removed himself from Jesse's embrace, pushing him lightly. "Leave us alone Jesse, we don't want your homophobic insults right now," he hissed, turning back towards the bar. Jesse chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement. He walked up to a free space beside Kurt, nudging him playfully. "Where'd you get your tuxedo? Gays R Us?"

Kurt said nothing as he turned his head towards Blaine, trying to block Jesse's face from his sight. "I'm sorry," Jesse growled as he pulled Kurt back to face him, "I don't remember the part where you feel the need to cut me off from my insults. I'm just getting started."

"Just go away Jesse," Kurt whispered, his eyes closing to look away from him. Blaine gripped Jesse's hand tightly, removing his fingers from Kurt's arm. "Don't make me tell you again St. James, get your ass away from us," he barked, shoving against him once more.

Jesse giggled, shrugging his pumped shoulders. "And if I don't?"

* * *

><p>Rachel laughed aloud as Finn finished the last of his dance moves to the fast tempo, waving his hands in the air in accomplishment. She shook her head, signaling his false achievement. "That was horrible," she gasped between giggles, as the song slowly came to a close.<p>

Finn wiggled his eyebrows at her. "As bad as you when we went to the club last year?" he teased. Rachel's mouth dropped in horror, remembering the messy night. "I was drunk and tired," she tried to explain, but it didn't stop Finn from chuckling at the memory. She smiled at him, God she missed him _so much_.

Her heart accelerated as a second slow song memorized across the dance floor, pulling young couples together in an original sway. She looked up at Finn in speculation, and he smiled warmly at her, raising his arm, his fingers outstretched towards her.

Rachel hesitantly reached forward, taking his hand in hers. He softly twirled her towards him, bringing her to the comfort of his chest. She pulled her hand away from his, locking her arms securely around his neck. Finn trailed his fingers along the sides of her core, stopping at the rim of her waist, encircling his pumped arms around her.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling, deep down underneath it, tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending. _Her eyes flickered up to his, dazing as she locked with his enchanted gaze, staring back at her. "Where's Santana?" she mumbled, not really wanting to know the answer. He shrugged around her, rolling his eyes. "Ditched me for her friends, don't know where she ran off to."

They swayed peacefully to the melody of the music, their eyes never leaving each other's. "Can you explain something to me?" he asked lowly, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

Her skin blazed at his touch, and she nodded her head at his question. He breathed out heavily, looking down at their moving feet. "Are we friends again?" he wondered, gazing back at her. Rachel's mouth dropped slightly at his unexpected words, gulping harshly unknowingly. She said nothing, but stared up at him his question went on repeat in her head.

_Imagine that I am good enough, if we can choose the ones we love. But I love on, I stay strong, wondering if we still belong. _Finn tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he noticed her silence. "I want you back in my life, Rach."

She looked down, her fingers playing subconsciously with the hair on the back of his neck. "You lied to me," she mumbled.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he whispered. His finger hooked under her chin, tilting her face up so that she was looking at him directly. "I knew you were going through a rough time, with relationships and all . . ."

"The only relationship I needed to fix was ours, Finn."

_Every move we make seems like no where's safe to go. And it's such a shame, cause if you feel the same, how am I supposed to know. _He stared at her idly, his eyes analyzing her expression as she finally confessed the feelings she was dying to tell him all week. His eyes fluttered slightly, as his gaze fell upon her parted lips.

"I don't know what's going on between us, but all I know is that I want my best friend back Finn. My _best friend_, can you do that for me?"

He shook his head slowly in declination. Rachel looked at him in confusion, loosening her grip on him. She pushed back from her chest, surprised as she felt him pull her back towards him; her hands limp on his pumped muscles. Finn cupped her cheeks softly, grazing over the skin with his thumb. "What are you doing to me . . ."

She leaned forward into his embrace, her breath quickening as she felt his breath tickle against her lips. His eyes flickered from hers to her mouth, as he leaned in closer, his lips twitching in anticipation . . .

_Will we always be pretending . . ._

A girlish shriek echoed throughout the ballroom, breaking their magical enchantment as they broke apart form each other, their heads whipping to the source of the sound.

"Stop! Get off of him, you're hurting him!"

Finn turned to Rachel in confusion, confliction written clearly on his face. He grabbed her hand protectively, pulling her with him towards the direction of the sound. "I think it was coming from the bar," she told him as they rushed over to the area of crowded people.

Finn pushed through the surrounding by standers, dragging Rachel with him along the crowd. They broke free from the human cage, standing in shock at the scene in front of them. Rachel froze at what she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouuu! Cliffhanger! What do you think they're so shocked by? Find out at part two of the gala! ALSO, STORY ALERT, I have been planning my next finchel novel, and let me tell you, it's very dark, and very, very thick. Not a happy and hopeful novel, it is very different from the rest that I've written. Haha, I'll let you guys guess at what I'm writing, give more deets next chapter!<strong>

**And yes, next chapter, the final part of the gala is very good! Not going to give out any spoilers because I really don't want to give too much away, but I can tell you that you'll love it.**

**Anyways, hope you loved this chapter! Love ya and please review! Xoxo**

**PS: DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT SAM IS A STRIPPER? WHOA.**


	12. The Gala Part 2

**UPDATE: NEW GLEE PROMO: .com/post/13187075716/new-3x07-promo**

**Ahhh! OMG guys, it's here, it's chapter twelve, aka the second part of the gala! Ahem, also a new record, because I haven't gone past chapter ten in my recent novels. Anyways, this chapter has lots of drama so sit back and enjoy because you'll be in for some shocks! I also hope you'll give Rachel a chance in this one, she's just confused about her relationship with Jesse, don't insult her decisions okay? Anyways, ENJOY MY LOVELIES! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Gala Part 2**

"No! Stop!"

Rachel stared in shock as she witnessed Jesse straddling Blaine on the floor, his fist pounding with Blaine's bleeding face. Kurt's hands were trembling as he attempted to peel Jesse off of his boyfriend, his cries growing stronger and louder.

She felt Finn's hand leave hers as he ran forward, pushing Kurt aside. He wrapped his arms securely around Jesse's waist, pulling him upwards from Blaine. Jesse struggled against Finn's iron cage, his face red with rage.

Kurt rushed over to Blaine's side, a damp cloth ready in his hands. He patched Blaine's blotchy face with the material, cleaning the pouring blood from his ripped skin. Jesse broke free from Finn's grip, turning around and shoving against his chest. Finn stumbled subconsciously over his feet, falling backwards to the hard tile of the ballroom.

"Finn!" Rachel cried as she jolted towards him. She knelt down beside him, placing her hands on either side of his cheeks. "Are you okay?" she asked, her thumb stroking his skin softly. He stared up at her in shock at his fall, nodding in bewilderment. She breathed out in relief, leaning forward, her head falling against his heaving chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Puck yelled as he made his way through the crowd of surprised people. Rachel looked up to find Quinn standing beside him, her hand clasped over her mouth. "What did you do to him!" Quinn yelled as she ran towards Blaine on the floor. Rachel tore her burning eyes away from them, focusing her concentration on Finn's dress shirt.

"The fag got what he deserved, flaunting his stupid gayness, it should seriously be banned from all nations. It's disgusting."

Rachel's eyes stung with tears at the relation to his words, a picture of her and her fathers flashing through her memories. Finn placed a reassuring hand on her face, noticing her discomfort. She dunked her head against the crook of his neck, desperately trying to forget about the insulting words.

Puck stared at Jesse in bewilderment, his fist clenching at the issue. "You ignorant bastard," he hissed before he lunged towards him, tackling him to the ground of the hall. Gasps were heard from the overseeing people, as muscular men came to break up the fight that apprised.

"Get off of me," Jesse rasped, punching against Puck's flesh. He grunted in displeasure as Puck was lifted off of him, fixing his quizzed hair. "Touch me again Puckerman and your ass is sued," he hissed. He turned towards Rachel, who was still crouching beside Finn, a single tear slipping from her eyes.

"You coming darling?" he asked sweetly. Rachel stood up slowly, wiping her wet faces with pads of her thumb. She stepped towards him, her eyes full with debate. And then her right hand contacted with the side of his face.

Jesse's head snapped away at the forced contact, his skin stinging fierily. He turned towards Rachel in shock, his mouth agape in confliction. She looked just as confused as he did as she walked away from the silent and surprised crowd, her tears flowing freely down her hurtful expression.

She let herself out of the hall through the back doors, finding herself in a dark alley outside of the building, her body pressed against the trash tank. Sobs escaped her lips as despair and pain finally awoken her fearful mind of confusion. She wiped away the tears subconsciously, freeing her face from all makeup.

The back doors swung open and Jesse stalked through, his fists clenched at his side in rage. "You bitch," he growled as he stepped towards her, trapping her against the brick wall. "You don't get to humiliate me!" Jesse roared. Rachel stared up at him in hatred, shoving against his pumped chest. "You're absolutely sick, Jesse. I can't believe I've been so blinded by our mutual likes to realize how much of a _dick _you are. Did you know that my parents are gay? Yeah, two dads, and they have more heart in one ass cheek than you do in your entire body."

She pushed him once more, ripping herself free from his hold as she stepped away from him, blazing with anger. Jesse smirked as he watched her go, reaching forward and gripping her wrist tightly. "Let go of me!" she cried when he pulled her towards him. He chuckled suspiciously at her struggles.

"Jesse," she rasped, gasping at his tightening grip, "stop it, you're hurting me!" She raised her hand subconsciously to his face, until Jesse grabbed that hand too, pinning it at her side. "Don't you dare slap me," he growled.

"Let her go."

Rachel felt Finn's voice tickle behind her, signaling his presence. She turned her head slightly behind her, meeting Finn's cold eyes, staring heartlessly at Jesse. He grabbed Rachel's arms, peeling her free from Jesse's strong hold.

Jesse chuckled shortly as Rachel fell into Finn's embrace, his smile sickening. "Go ahead, have fun with her, nothing better than a two-dollar whore and – "

Finn whipped his arm back, snapping his clenched fist forward against Jesse's cheek, his head spinning at the contact. A soft scream escaped Rachel's lips at the unexpected action, and she flinched as the force of Finn's punch brought Jesse harshly to the ground.

Rachel stared down at Jesse in shock, noticing a dribble of red drooling from the corner of his mouth. He slowly crippled up from the ground, draping his wrist against his lips to stop the flow of blood. He pointed a drooping finger at Rachel, swaying slightly. "Have fun with the rest of your miserable life," he chuckled.

Rachel's expression crumbled at the comment, her face breaking into a mixture of hurt and anger. "Fuck you," she growled. Jesse shrugged and he gave the finger to the both of them before turning around, holding his blazing cheek as he walked away from the pair, leaving them stranded alone in the dark alley.

Silence overtook the thick atmosphere as Rachel stared helplessly at the brick wall, shivering in bewilderment. Finn sighed heavily, stripping himself from his dress jacket easily, slipping it on her trembling shoulders. He rested his chin near the crook of her neck, exhaling deeply. "Come on," he whispered softly, "I'll take you home."

Rachel shook her head firmly, turning slowly towards him. She gripped the jacket on her tightly, a hopeless tear sliding hurtfully down her cheek. "No, I can't go there, I can't see Kurt." She sniffled harshly, folding her fingers over her features, blocking her face in shame. Finn grabbed her wrists, gently pulling her hands to her side. He trailed his finger along the scale of her arm, crawling against the skin of her jaw. He stopped there, hooking his finger under her chin, tilting Rachel's head up towards him.

"Come on, you can sleep at my place, I'll take the couch."

Rachel stared up at him in bewilderment, confusion written clearly on her face. "W-what about Santana?" she questioned, the memory of her words flashing through her mind like a movie projector. _I need to show my dress to Finn to spot where all zippers are,_ her voice echoed, _you know, so after the gala, it won't be that hard to get me out of._

Finn raised a quizzed eyebrow at her, his lips slightly parting. "What about her?" he retorted, a confused smile gracing his features. Rachel's eyebrows pinched together, a feeling of relief coursing through her. She closed her eyes, shaking her head wildly. "Noth-nothing, I just thought . . ." Her words trailed off loosely as Finn glared at her, his expression full of complication.

He brushed away the stray hair that stuck to her eyelashes, pulling it tightly over her ear. "You just thought what?" he murmured, his voice toned with concern. Rachel shook in bewilderment, pressing her fingers lightly to the ache in her forehead. "Uhm, nothing, it's nothing." She breathed out heavily, tilting her head towards the end of the dark alley. "Come on, the apartment isn't too far from her, let's start walking before it gets too late."

The walk was silent, no one said a word, but they knew what the other was thinking just by one given look. Rachel desperately tried to rid the picture of Jesse from her mind, but she just couldn't fathom how stupid and immature she was about her relationship with him.

Noah was right; she _really _screwed up this time.

How could she not see it? Sure, he was charming when they were alone, but how could she be so blinded to realize that he was a harsh homophobe. She felt exposed, naked, under skin she could barely remember. She knew it, while trying to find love; she lost herself along the way. And that hurt more than any insult Sam could ever say, or any lies that Blaine could ever tell her, or even the fact that Jesse was emotionally scarring her best friend.

She looked up at Finn as he led her into the apartment building, smiling sweetly at him. Out of all the men she's been with, Finn was the only one who understood her, the only one who accepted her. He was the only one who kept her grounded . . .

"Home, sweet home," Finn sighed as he opened the front door to his apartment room. He looked down at Rachel, giving her a reassuring grin. She falsely returned the gesture, stepping over the threshold of the welcome mat.

She looked around the familiar setting, resting her purse on the coffee table beside the living room couch. Finn rounded around her to the kitchen, the echo of the water hitting the metal from the tap of the sink sounding throughout the room. "Where's Noah?" she wondered aloud, shrugging out of his dress jacket. Finn returned from the kitchen, a glass of water in his large hands.

"He talked to me before I left to get you," he explained as he handed her the cup, "he said he was staying over at your place to help out with Kurt. I guess he'll be staying over." Rachel nodded at the new set of information, her heart swelling at the assumed state Kurt must be in. Finn seemed to notice her concern, and he reached out, pulling the glass of water to her lips.

"Drink, you'll feel better," he demanded. Rachel grinned, sipping back the water calmly. She sighed heavily in happiness as the warm silk of liquid soothed her dry throat. She held the cup up for him to take, and he gripped it from her prying hands, resting it on the wooden table. Finn cocked his head toward the direction of his bedroom, taking her hand in his much larger one. "Come on, I'll grab you some extra blankets, get you settled in."

Rachel nodded, letting him lead her to his bedroom. She sagged against his arm, tiredness drooping over as her eyelids rolled shut. Finn opened the door to his room, flipping the light switch on with his free hand. He chuckled as he looked down at her, noticing her half-sleeping form. He shook her lightly. "Wake up Rach, you can fall asleep as soon as I get you the blankets."

He sat her on his mattress, leaning forward to press his lips softly against her forehead. The small touch caused her heart to flutter, getting rid of any tiredness she was feeling. "Stay awake for me will ya?" he teased. She bit on her lip anxiously, watching as he stood up quickly, bolting out of the room.

Rachel's eyes trailed along the interior design of his bedroom, smiling at the memories and laughter they shared together. She nervously played with her fingers, sinking her teeth into the flesh of her lips. Through all the lies, through all the hurt, Finn was always there for her. He deserved everything, but recently she's been making every excuse to keep her distance from him. She was ruining the only friendship she had left.

Finn stepped in the frame of the doorway, a pile of blankets folded in his arms. He tossed them towards her, and they fell scattered across the bed. "The green one is thicker than the blue, just thought you might know if you get too hot in the middle of the night," he explained, pointing his fingers at material. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom.

She gulped harshly, staring up at him with sulked eyes, the back of her head stinging with unshed tears. Finn looked at her in confusion, tilting his head to the side. "You okay?" he asked, seeing her tense form. Rachel shook her head slowly, allowing one single tear to fall helplessly down her cheek.

"I lied to you tonight," she whispered brokenly; the confession of her words aching painfully in the heart. He arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"About Jesse," she told him further. "He wasn't my boyfriend, we only went out twice and I didn't exactly see it going anywhere I . . . I lied to you. And I'm sorry," she admitted. Droplets of water were falling freely from the brim of her eyes, dripping down to the edge of her chin.

Finn's lips parted slightly, relief and confusion mixing with his emotions. "Why would you lie?" he wondered aloud, taking a step towards her. She laughed out sarcastically; shrugging her slumped and tired shoulders. "I don't know, to make you mad, to . . . make you feel how I've been feeling for the past month. I messed this up, our friendship, I seem to be doing that a lot lately." She struggled to keep it together as harsh sobs threatened to spill from her mouth, making it harder to stay calm.

Finn pushed himself off the doorframe, walking towards her slowly. He sat himself on the bed beside her, turning his body towards her on the mattress. "What have you been feeling this past month?" he asked with concern. She shook her head blankly, staring at him with despaired eyes. "I don't know what to feel anymore," she told him, a soft sob following her words.

Finn ran his hands through his hair in frustration, as she watched with misty eyes, dreading the turn in their conversation. "Tell me Rachel! Tell me how you feel. For once, I want to know exactly what you're feeling."

She stood up angrily, stomping her foot as she turned towards him, her hands thrown in exasperation. "God Finn, why is it so important to you!"

"Because then I'll know that how I'm feeling about you isn't impossible."

Her eyes widened in shock at his sudden outburst of words, gulping harshly. Her blood pounded thickly against her eyes, her heart beating frantically in her solid chest. Finn analyzed her expression carefully, watching her every feature as his confession lingered in the thick air.

"W-what?"

He sighed, looking away from her unreadable face. "I have no idea what the hell is going on with me, seriously, every time I feel like I'm getting my emotions together, they always end up scattered." He lifted his head up, locking her gaze with his securely. "All I know is that I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you, and I'm just too stupid and stubborn to realize it, but I am, and I want to know you feel about that, because I – "

Rachel grabbed his face tightly in her small hands, crashing her lips roughly upon his. She felt him tense against her, his lips frozen on hers, and she immediately pulled back, fearing that she overstepped the boundaries. Their eyes locked longingly, as they stared hopelessly into each other's eyes. "Finn, I am so sorry . . ."

He smiled sweetly at her, trailing his fingers across her fiery skin, holding her face between his much larger hands. He rubbed the tears from her face with pads of his thumb, soothing her cheeks gently. "I've been wanting you to do that for a while now," he murmured softly, his gaze falling upon her parted lips.

Rachel's mouth twitched into a small smile, and she leaned forward slowly, almost torturously, towards him. She stood between his legs, trembling as she hesitantly closed the distance between them, her lips finding his once more.

She moaned slightly as she felt him respond, his soft lips reciprocating against hers like light pedals. Her hands moved silently along his face, gripping his cheeks tightly as he sucked on her bottom lip, then running his tongue soothingly over his mark. Finn arms moved to encircle around her waist, pulling her closer towards him lovingly. He sighed against her mouth as she trailed her fingers along his chest, pushing him back gently.

He slowly leaned backwards, propping his elbows on the mattress as Rachel fell forward, straddling his lap, her knees on either side of his body. Her heart fluttered dreamily as Finn's hands roamed her body, feeling and cherishing her every curve. She pulled back slightly to look at him, smiling to see his lips swollen from her kisses. They gazed longingly at each other as Rachel lifted her thumb towards his face, soothing his lips lightly.

"Am I her?" she whispered softly, her eyes flickering from his own to his mouth, "the girl you told me you were falling in love with?"

He smiled widely at her, pressing his lips to hers briefly. "I've never felt that way about Santana, she was my girlfriend because I knew we could never take our friendship to that level, so I tried to find someone, distract me from trying not to fall in love with you." He brushed her hair gently away from the frame of her face, his fingers lingering on the skin of her cheek. "It's always been you."

She stared contently at him, her lips parting slightly at his loving confession. She gasped in pure bliss as she pressed her lips to his roughly, the contact forcing him to fully fall backwards on the bed. He groaned in pleasure as his head hit the soft pillows, capturing Rachel's hips tightly and tugging her to the other side of the mattress. He hovered over her in awe, kissing her passionately as she moaned against him.

His hands slid gently against her arm, clasping his fingers between hers tightly, intertwining their hands. He ravished her mouth desperately, but found his will, as he pulled back in reassurance. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, slightly breathless.

She nodded firmly, biting on her lip nervously. Finn hesitated, slowly pressing his lips against her, as his hands moved along her backside, trailing on her skin to unclasp her bra.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Whoa! What just happened? That's right guys, in case you haven't noticed, FINN AND RACHEL DO HAVE SEX! How much of a twist do you think that is, haha. And also try not to judge Rachel in this one, she's trying here alright guys? Anyways, hope you loved this chapter and I would absolutely LOVE to hear your reviews and comments, and what you think about Rachel and Finn's big step to the next level! Also, not going to be posting any more spoilers for the rest of this novel, because I don't want to give ANY hints away that could lead to you guessing what happens in the next chapter. Alright, love ya guys and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW:D **

**PS, ONLY FIVE MORE CHAPTERS! :O**


	13. Someone Like You

**Ahhh! So, how did my lovelies like the gala chapter? I saw your reviews, haha, thinking Finn and Rachel finally get a happy ending? Well, you'll find out in this chapter, the drama is not yet over people LOL! Needless to say, I don't think you guys will be very pleased with the stubbornness of her little star, Ms. Rachel Berry, in this chapter, but hey, it makes a great novel! Anyways, I'll shut up now, let you enjoy the new update! Hope you guys love it, and please tell me what you liked about it in the review section below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

**Someone Like You**

Rachel yawned lazily along the unfamiliar mattress, the back of her hands rubbing against her eyes sleepily. She groaned in displeasure as she attempted to roll onto her side, an ache in her lower body scourging through her limbs. She widened her eyes hastily, her gaze searching around the different room.

Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered the turn of events that occurred last night.

Jessie and Blaine, violence, tears, kissing Finn . . .

_Finn._

Her head tilted to the side, tears strumming at the back of her head when she saw Finn's sleeping form beside her, his bare chest heaving with each breath he took. She stared down at her naked body, gulping harshly as she noticed large imprints of where Finn's hand fit on her skin.

_This isn't happening; _she echoed to herself, breathing hastily, _I didn't have sex with my best friend last night. _She felt the tears silently dribble down her cheeks as the thought of ruining their significant friendship due to a stupid mistake crossed her mind.

Sobbing softly, Rachel ripped the covers sneakily from on top of her, swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress. She turned her head over her shoulder, watching as Finn continued to snore lightly, unaware of the actions she was doing. Finding her torn dress and bra at the foot of the bed, she reached over Finn, carefully not to touch him to grab her things.

Rachel stripped easily into the same outfit, her cheeks reddening when she felt the pool of wetness on the panties that Finn tore from her aching, lower abdomen. Her mind flashed back to the events of the last night . . .

_Rachel giggled breathlessly as Finn blew kisses into her bare stomach, sighing in pure bliss. He peppered his lips along the valley of her breasts, his mouth slowly trailing to her swollen lips. He continued his sensations on her along the edge of her chin, crawling up to her mouth._

"_You. Are. So. Beautiful," he gasped between kisses, tugging playfully on her bottom lip. She smiled against his embrace, ravishing his mouth with her own. He moaned heavily, caressing her soft skin with his sculptured hands. Rachel squeaked in pleasure as Finn squeezed her thighs lovingly, crawling to the rim of her panties, slowly and hesitantly pulling the band from her waist. _

_Her back arched in wanting, helping Finn wiggle the underwear off of her. He threw the material aimlessly behind him, continuing his menstruations on Rachel's waiting body underneath him._

Rachel trembled at the memory, looking back at Finn's peaceful form once more. She smiled sadly at him, leaning forward to press her lips gently to his forehead, afraid to awake his sleeping frame. How could she screw up something that made her so damn happy? A droplet of water fell from her eyes, falling softly on Finn's cheek. She turned away from him, stepping off of the bed as quietly as she could, succeeding in not gaining any squeaks from the moving mattress.

Rachel tiptoed out of the room silently, glancing at Finn's unmoving form once more before stepping into the living room of his tiny apartment. She walked over to the coffee table, picking up her forgotten purse from the wooden hold. She rummaged through it knowingly, her hands desperately searching for her phone. Rachel pulled out her blackberry in relief, exhaling uneasily when her main screen flashed that she had twenty-seven missed alerts.

_Eight missed alerts from Quinn Fabray. Nineteen missed calls from Noah Puckerman._

She sobbed quietly, imaging the state of sadness Kurt must be in. While she was here, ruining yet another relationship with her best friend, Quinn and Puck were helping clean the mess she made. Her heart swelled at the unknown feeling that washed through her, pulling painfully at the cords of her heart.

And that's when she finally realized it.

Rachel Berry hit rock bottom.

She helplessly wept her face free from tears, a strangled breath escaping her still swollen lips. Rachel hurriedly placed her phone back in her purse, holding the handle tightly in her hands. She quickly rushed towards his apartment door, her heart hammering harshly on the walls of her chest, pinching her painfully. Her hand gripped the doorknob tightly, turning it slowly in her hands.

"You trying to sneak out on me?"

Rachel jumped at the unexpected voice, loosing her hold on the doorknob. She hesitantly turned around, meeting Finn's gaze with misty eyes. She felt her blood freeze thickly, stopping her flow of oxygen from returning to her lungs.

"Finn," she breathed, her eyes reddening deeply. She gulped harshly, trying to swallow the rack of sobs that threatened to break free. Her eyes analyzed his sculptured body, the rim of his boxers settling just below his muscular hips. Rachel sighed heavily, fluttering her eyes closed as she dreaded the words that were about to release from her mouth. "Finn, last night was – "

A goofy smile graced his features. "Amazing, I know," he grinned, taking a step closer towards her. He placed his hands on either side of her face, leaning downwards, his lips pursed in anticipation.

She shyly pulled backwards, her face flooding with unwanted tears at his rejected attempt. She sobbed harshly at the broken expression plastered on his face, his smile faltering, replaced with a wobbling frown. "You're regretting it aren't you?"

Rachel said nothing, her silence answering his question. Finn backed away from her, stumbling into the living room. Rachel stared at him painfully, her hands curled into clenched fists at her side. "Finn, I – "

"What did you do that Rachel? Last night, I _finally_ confessed how I was feeling, and we . . . we had, _sex_. You didn't have to say anything back, but I knew how you were feeling because we . . . we did _that_. And, and, n-now you're telling me you regret it?" He chuckled sarcastically, his eyes misting with tears. Rachel glared at him in horror, feeling hatred towards herself.

"Finn I . . . I am, _so_ sorry, it was a mistake. I was tired and confused, and _hurt_, and you were the only one who was loving to me and I . . . I'm so – "

"God Rach, you really know how to hurt someone don't you? Maybe that's the reason you can't keep someone! Because once you feel yourself feeling happy, feeling like it might get somewhere, you get scared! You get scared and you run away from something special, like us." Her heart swelled at his words, as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "How could I be so stupid? Thinking someone like you could feel the same way about an idiot like me."

Rachel sobbed harshly at his broken self-confidence, shaking her head in disagreement. "Finn, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but . . . that doesn't change the way I feel about us, about what we were heading towards. I can't take this step with you; I can't ruin something so special. I just missed my best friend," she cried loudly, the tears swallowing her brown eyes with redness. "I am just so damn sorry. It was a stupid mistake and – "

Finn arched his eyebrows at her. "Stupid mistake? Rachel, that was probably the best thing that ever happened to me."

Rachel gawked at his words, her heart beating painfully inside her chest. She dropped her head into the palm of her hands, sighing chokingly. She lifted her face, gasping slightly when she noticed tears shimmering down Finn's face. She looked at his face peacefully. _This could be the last time you would ever see him_.

She walked towards him slowly, her eyes locked with his longingly. She stepped on her tiptoes, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed as her gentle lips touched his skin, blazing it on fire. Rachel stepped down, turning around abruptly and heading towards the door.

She gripped the doorknob tightly, swinging the door open, eager to leave. "So that's it? You're just going to walk out on us, cut me from your life so you don't have to deal with your feelings towards me?"" Finn's voice echoed, strangled, from behind her. She froze in place, her heart beating frantically at his question.

Rachel turned her head towards him, smiling sadly briefly. "Goodbye Finn," she murmured softly, and closed the door on his tear struck face.

She sobbed harshly into the rim of her arms as she pushed herself from the doorframe, walking towards the elevator eagerly, trying to erase the image of her final goodbye to Finn. Her head snapped back when she felt herself collide with another body, the force causing her to stumble backwards.

"I'm sorry, I – "

Her voice trailed off silently, her eyes widening in pure shock as she saw Santana standing in front of her, her hands placed lightly on her hips.

"S-Santana?" she asked, hurt filling her senses. How ironic, as soon as she leaves, another girl comes to visit. Santana's expression, although, told her something entirely different. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily, crossing her arms tightly over her plump chest.

Rachel stared helplessly at her through her thick tears, shaking her head slowly. "I – I, just calm by to – "

Santana gasped as she noticed her in the same dress from the night before, her make-up smutted, and her hair wild from someone's hands. She glared at her in disgust, her voice cracking as she brokenly whispered the question she dreaded to know the answer to, "you slept with him?"

Rachel gawked, her mouth agape as she looked away from Santana, tears of shame dribbling endlessly down her cheeks. "I, . . . " she turned towards Santana, who was currently steaming at her, her eyes full with rage, "It was a mistake, I – "

_Thwack._

Santana's hand contacted harshly with the side of Rachel's face, her fingers scrapping against the skin of her cheek. Rachel's neck snapped at the unexpected force, a small gasp parting from her lips.

Painful jolts sent through her veins as she placed a tender hand on her cheek, staring at Santana in shock. "That's for sleeping with my boyfriend."

She raised her hand once more, slapping Rachel in the same spot. "And that's for thinking you could get away with it."

She left blindly; leaving a star struck Rachel at the foot of Finn's apartment matt. Rachel stared after her retorting figure, shaking her head in disbelief.

Correction.

_Now _Rachel Berry has hit rock bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Sorry I know it's short but I wasn't exactly planning on making a long chapter anyways! Uhm so yeah I hope you guys loved this chapter, I liked writing the emotion with Finn and Rachel, and Santana. You'll see Rachel facing Kurt in the next chapter, and also don't bash Rachel on this chapter, I'm telling you, she's just really confused! Hold on for Finchel guys! Don't give up, don't give up LOLL! so yeah next update will probably be on saterday, im just going to update every two days, occasionally three days if i get busy but other than that, yet again DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! Anyways, love ya guys and PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW:D xoxo<strong>


	14. Growing Up Is Hard To Do

_**Hey guys! This is chapter fourteen of the novel, and you see some self-hatred with Rachel, and how she's dealing with the consequences of her decisions. Uhm, also, to 'Eiliora' I was not trying to drag on my story thank you very much, I will have you know that I've had this story plan since the beginning of October. And also, with the selfish Rachel part, it's all about how she grows up and learns from her mistakes, so please keep your negative opinion to yourself, and don't call my novel stupid in my review section, thank you! Anyways, aside from that, I hope Rachel brings herself justice in this chapter, hope you enjoy my lovelies!**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Growing Up Is Hard To Do**

Rachel stared helplessly at the ceiling above her, her eyes drooping sadly at the blank form. She pressed the ice bag closer to her face, wincing as a sharp pain coursed through her, the ghost of Santana's slap still imprinted on her skin.

A small droplet of water fell slowly from her weary eyes, the tear falling lightly to the pillow beneath her head. She stared silently at the pack of used tissues beside her, a choked breath releasing from deep in her throat.

The feeling of _his_ hands on her skin, lips on her lips, flashed endlessly through her mind; electrifying her self-hatred towards her stupid and selfish personality. She knew she screwed up, she knew she ruined the one relationship with the man that she adored dearly. She had to keep herself away from _him_, away from any feelings she stored for him. She didn't want to face him again, apologize over and over and relive the broken expression on his face. Everyone will be better with her not in their live, it would all just be better if she just _disappeared._

Rachel _hated_ herself. She avoided any form of reflection that would show her disgusting and life-sucking self. Her heart barely made a beat, and at some points, she thought it stopped beating all together, because Rachel just isn't Rachel anymore. She let her ambitions get the best of her, something that was only minor back in high school. And now, now it destroyed her life, ruined the friendship she should have been saving instead of making things worse.

Everything about her was weak. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She's been locked up in her room for two days, avoiding any voice that could be heard from the outside walls of her small bedroom. The fire that was once lit in Rachel Berry was replaced with absolute failure. She had no will to try anymore, no strength to make amends with the people she screwed up with. She couldn't bare to face the disappointment and rage that would spark their expressions when they saw her, not wanting to listen to her defense. And the worst thing is, she couldn't even find the will to try and changes their minds, try to get them to give her a second chance. Rachel Berry _gave up._

A light knock on her bedroom door awoke her form her thoughts, as Rachel's blood thickened at the unexpected visitor standing in front of her, leaning against the doorframe. She sat up on her mattress, pushing the evidence of tears from her face as the person walked towards her, closing the door behind him, his face a serious tone.

Kurt sat down beside her on the bed, his small body forming a dent in the soft mattress. He stared at her, his eyes flickering to the messy interior of her room, and back to her.

"So this is what you've been doing the past two days?" he mumbled lowly, smiling sadly. Rachel gazed at him in shock, his thoughtful tone surprising her. Her lips trembled tearfully as the anger she expected to explode from the tiny man in front of her never came. Her mouth opened dryly, but no sound came out as a silent cry formed on her lips, her face falling to the palm of her hands.

She felt Kurt's soothing hands rubbing her back comfortingly, whistling lowly at her. "Sh, sh, it's okay," he cooed, shifting closer to her on the bed. She shook her head in bewilderment, looking up from the pool of water in her hands.

"No Kurt, it's not okay, _I'm _not okay. I'm the worst person for doing that to you, inviting Jesse when I knew the kind of person he was . . . Kurt, it's anything but_ okay_, and I'm sorry I'm the reason why it's not." Rachel stared at him through her thick tears, her body shuddering at the unwanted feelings. She tilted her head to the end of the bedroom, where her suitcase lay flat on the floor. "I've been thinking about packing," she whispered, "I know you don't want me to share the apartment with you guys anymore. I mean I don't even have a job to pay for half of the rent, I should have left months ago."

Kurt gasped, his hand flying to the heart of his chest. "I beg your pardon, Ms. Rachel Berry thinking about leaving without a fight? What is happening to the world . . .?"

Rachel smiled sadly at him, giggling at his attempted efforts. Her face fell when she was brought back to reality. No, Kurt wasn't trying to make her feel better; he _hates _her. She looked up at him in speculation, watching as he nudged her shoulder playfully. "Come on drama queen, I was expecting something much more dramatic from you," he teased.

Rachel stared at him, confused by his joking attitude. She shook her head in disbelief, closing her eyes as she held her hands up in front of her, her palms facing Kurt. "Wait . . . so, are you . . . do you hate me or not?" she blurted, frustrated by his mixed signals. Kurt glared at her in shock, his cheerful smile wiping miserably from his face by a deep frown. "Rachel, what are you talking about?"

She stared at him blankly. Kurt, I – I _betrayed_ you. You trusted me to keep Jesse in control, I ruined your opening night, I allowed Jesse to crimple your boyfriend's face, I made you leave without us on the night of the gala, and I . . . worst of all, I didn't even stand up for you a-and your telling me you don't hate me?" she laughed sarcastically, almost bitterly, at the thought. "Kurt, even I hate me. I hate myself for not doing anything about Jesse, for even inviting him in the first place; I hate myself for destroying my friendships with you, and so many other people who I also betrayed. I hate myself for being possibly the worst best friend in the world, while you were probably the best."

Kurt stared at her longingly, his eyelashes flapping with tears at her soul-full speech and declaration. He shook his head knowingly at her, smiling sadly at the sorrowful girl in front of him. "Oh honey," he whispered, capturing a few strands of tears falling liquidly down her face, "stop beating yourself up about this. We've all made mistakes, just because you made more than one does _not_ mean you're a bad person. It means you're human, and that you're _normal._ I refuse to judge you on your bad taste in boys, and blindness in love. I will never hate you sweetheart; I was hurt, yes, but hatred? I don't think so." Rachel began to shake her head in disagreement before he even finished talking, her tears becoming too thick for her to see through. She sobbed harshly into her hands, exhaling chokingly.

"Don't you get it Kurt? I messed up one of the most special events in your life. I don't understand how you can sit there and try to make me feel better. I'm an idiot, I'm a stupid, stupid idiot, and I'm just so damn sorry. Just please tell me you can forgive me, _please_," she begged, taking his smooth hands in hers. He nudged on his lip hesitantly, picking her chin up with his free finger. He looked seriously into her eyes, nodding his head. "Before I forgive you, I think you need to forgive yourself first," he whispered softly. Rachel's throat clogged at his words, the truth of his sentence idling funnily with her feelings. Her mouth opened to respond, although a light knock on the door interrupted her before she had the chance to speak.

Puck stood in the doorframe, his arms crossed tightly over his pumped chest. Rachel looked up at him unexpectedly. "Noah?" she questioned, her eyes arching together as she desperately tried to cover the tears that continued to fall down her face. Puck smirked, rolling his eyes. "Always the tone of surprise."

Kurt sighed heavily, looking once more at Rachel before standing up from the cushioned mattress. "I'll just be in the kitchen," he noted, and Rachel nodded at him firmly. He smiled sadly at her, silently letting himself out of the room. Rachel stared after the ghost of his path, avoiding eyes with Puck as he set forward, his fists clenched at his side.

"So," he began as he relaxed beside her on the bed, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Rachel laughed sarcastically, saying nothing else as she stared at the blank wall in front of her. Puck noticed her resistance, exhaling deeply, waiting for her to make the next move to talk.

Her mouth gaped open, and Puck sat up in anticipation. "How is he?" she asked, the words coming out choked. Puck's expression softened at her question, gulping harshly as she turned to face him. "I haven't seen him since . . ."

He let the sentence trail off, not wanting to heighten Rachel's feelings with the memory of her mistakes. She got the message though, as her heart swelled at the remembrance of the night, a soft cry escaping her trembling lips.

"You were right Noah," she whispered lowly, locking eyes with him, "I _really_ screwed up this time." A harsh sob sounded from the back of her throat, and she released it knowingly, letting the emotions flow out. "I'm just a stupid screw up. I haven't paid rent in almost a year because all the auditions I've been to never call me back. I haven't talked to my dads in about two months because I was so rounded up on trying to find a freaking boyfriend. Broadway doesn't want me, Sam didn't want me, my mom didn't want me . . .The only person who wanted me was _him_, but I screwed that up, too and now . . . God, I just really, _really_ suck."

Pucks eyes widened as he stared at her in the aftermath of her self-hatred rant, her chest heaving heavily. She struggled to hold back a rack of sobs, covering her mouth with her hands to slow the process. He shook his head in disbelief, a sarcastic chuckle forming on his lips. "You gotta get over yourself."

Rachel stopped immediately, her head snapping towards him. She stared at him furiously; hurt crossing her features. "Excuse me?"

Puck shrugged. "You complain too much about how _you _feel, and how you ruined _your _relationship with everyone. But how about how you made _them _feel Rachel? You probably ruined more than one relationship that you're not in, because you influenced that person to be like that."

Rachel flinched at his words, knowing the name behind the word _'them' _and _'they.' _She clasped her hands together, shaking her head in disagreement. Before she could protest, although, Puck cut her off. "Damnit Rachel, sometimes it's not all about you, you need to learn the effect you have on other people, not just yourself. Don't you know how messed up Fi – they are?"

She winced at the sudden mishap, her heart thumping at the sound of his name almost being heard. Her blood pulsed heavily between her ears at his words, the cords of her heart being pulled painfully. "I'm not trying to make this any more worse than it already is Noah," she whispered lowly, shaking her head. Puck snorted, scrunching his nose.

"Really? Because it seems to me that you've been cooped up in here for the past two days mourning your loss, when you could be planning on a way to get back the boy you love – "

"W-what? I don't love Finn, Noah, you're being foolish."

Puck's lips formed tightly, twitching with unreleased comments. He stared coldly at her, shaking his head in disbelief. "Then you explain to me why you miss him so much, and why ever since you had sex you refuse to see him. Your being a coward, hiding from feelings you're afraid to show. You're so scared of ruining the one of the most stable relationship in your life that you won't even take the chance to strengthen it, because there's a risk it might fail. So you know what Rachel, I'm not going to sit here and watch you pretend everything's okay."

He hastily got up from his spot on the bed, his action causing the mattress to shift from underneath her. She gaped at him wordlessly, completely speechless. He turned around to face her, his expression hardened with frustration. "I've got to go home, clean up the mess _you _made, but refuse to fix. Have fun worrying about nothing but yourself."

And then he slammed the door on her broken face.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Ah! Oh my gosh, so what did you think about that Puck and Rachel tension? You think Puck is being reasonable? Or is he being too harsh on Rach? Tell me in the review section below! Also, I just want to say, that I do very much accept constructive criticism, but please, I do not appreciate negative comments that are unnecessary. Uhm, also I have decided on what fanfic I'll be writing next and it is called 'The Runaways' with the main pairing being Finchel, and some Quick. It is a very, very dark novel so beware! Uhm, I will probably start it maybe a week after I'm done this book. Aside from that, I would like to say that this story will probably be finished on Friday, so soon I know! And ALSO don't give up on this story okay? Next chapter may or may not be the last time you see angst finchel haha! Alright my darlings, I love you all, and please review! ~ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo ~**_


	15. What I've Done

**__ALSO: CHECK OUT GLEE'S SECTIONAL EPISODE LAST SONG 'WE ARE YOUNG' WITH SOME FINCHEL SINGING!**

_**Hello my friends! This is chapter fifteen, and uhm, you see Rachel getting her life back together and all. Enjoy guys, summary of my new fanfic 'THE RUNAWAYS' is at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen:<strong>

**What I've Done**

Puck angrily whipped the front door of his apartment open, kicking it closed behind him as he entered. He stalked into the living room, his fists clenched at his side with frustrations. Damnit, Rachel just didn't fucking _get it_.

"You seem pissed."

Puck stopped short in the centre of the room, the source of the voice coming from behind him. He sighed heavily, turning to face the man he hasn't seen in two days. A small smile twitched his features as he saw Finn sitting in his father's chair, a bottle of beer gloomily weighing in his hand. He tipped the opening to his lips, drowning himself in the alcohol.

Puck stared at him idly, watching as he set the bottle beside him on the coffee table. He shook his head in disbelief, confused by his changed form. "You barely drink and I haven't seen you in two days . . . what happened?"

Finn chuckled sarcastically, the alcohol intertwining with his thoughts. He raised a sloppy finger, dangling it at Puck. "You think you're so smart don't you? Think you know me Puckerman?" he slurred, shivering as he stood up from the chair. He stepped towards him, his head tilted to the side. "You look super mad, lemme guess: when you went to visit Rachel, she fucked than chucked right?"

Puck gulped harshly. "Come on man that's not fair, what she did to you doesn't give her a reputation," he defended hastily. Finn laughed, bending down to slap his hand against his knee. "Oh now she's got you all tied up, don't she? How does Quinn feel about this? Seems to me like she's been gaining a little weight – "

"Finn. Stop. Now." Puck's nose flared wildly, his eyes narrowing down on Finn's red ones. Finn didn't take the hint as he continued to flaunt him. "Ou, what's wrong Puckerman? I don't think I'll be the only one who notices she's getting fat. Pretty soon she'll be too ugly to fuck and you'll just ditch like a – "

Puck gripped Finn's collar tightly, bringing his face closer towards his. He shook him violently, his teeth gritting together in rage. "She's fucking pregnant you fucking bastard," he spit. Finn's eyes widened roundly, his lips parting in shock. Puck growled, removing his clutching fingers from Finn's shirt. He exhaled deeply as he fell backwards on the cushioned couch, his face falling into the palm of his hands.

Finn froze in his spot, the rage flowing freely from his body. He stared at Puck unknowingly, guilt replacing his heightened emotions. Puck looked up at him, his expression softening at Finn's troubled face. "We just found out yesterday," he explained. "But with both you and Rachel sulking, we didn't have time to – "

"Wait . . . Rachel's _what_?"

He stumbled back into his chair, falling heavily on the cushion. He stared at Puck in disbelief, his ears perked in anticipation of the conversation. Puck sighed heavily, scrunching his nose. "Yeah, I thought you were bad, until I saw her . . ."

Finn's throat tightened at his words, the need to run inside his room and cry like a little girl growing too much to handle. A choked breath escaped his lips, his eyes misty from the very thought of her in pain. He shook his head in bewilderment, trying to rid of the unwanted thoughts. "So," Finn began, clamping his rough hands together "you're going to be a dad huh? Congratulations."

Puck smirked, shaking a hand at him. "I know what you're trying to do Hudson, trying to change the subject. So, do you wanna tell me why you were drowning yourself in _that_?" Finn looked into the direction that he was pointing, sighing as he saw the beer bottle still beside him. He pursed his lips, leaning back in the chair. "I dumped Santana," he told him, shrugging his slump shoulders. "But that wasn't the part that made me drink. It was the stuff that she told me after I broke up with her, telling me I wasn't good enough anyways, not even for a '_fugly_' girl like Rachel . . ."

He fluttered his eyes at the broken memory, his heart trembling as he thought about it. He exhaled deeply, opening them to find Puck staring at him idly, sympathy written clear on his face. "God, what a _fucking bitch_," Puck exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Finn chuckled lightly, nodding his head in agreement. "I don't get it man, why everyone's been making fun of Rachel all the time, she's perfect."

"You really love her don't you?"

Finn looked at Puck, taken aback by his sudden question. He breathed heavily, a deep frown gracing his lips. "Yeah. I do."

Puck stared at him, confused by his brimming mood. "So what are you going to do about it?" he questioned, clapping his hands together roughly. Finn looked away from him, taking another sip from his beer. He hesitantly set it down, still not facing Puck. "I'm moving in with my parents in Long Island."

Puck shot up from his seat on the couch, his chest heaving in rage. "What? Why the fuck you moving to Long Island?" he yelled angrily. Finn bit his lip nervously, playing with the rim of the beer bottle. "It's just temporary, as long as it takes for everything to get sorted, it's just so fucked up right now. And plus, I can't stand living here anymore, knowing that the girl I love is just downstairs, probably jumping another guy."

Puck shook his head in disagreement. "No, she wouldn't do that. I'm pretty sure she's in love with – "

"Puck, just stop. I don't need to get my hopes up on this. This is for the best okay? I'm sending out my luggage in a week so I won't have to bring my bags on the boat."

Puck stared at him, shaking his head in disbelief. "Well," he mumbled, looking down at his feet, "when are you leaving?"

"Two weeks."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Rachel giggled lightly as Quinn pulled her down 5th avenue, dragging along the bright rays of the sun. She pushed Rachel into the coffee shop in front of them, resting a protective hand over her belly as they stepped into the semi-empty building. She grabbed Rachel's hand with her free one, swinging their arms together as they walked to the back of the waiting line.

"Come on honey, I'll treat you with some coffee for your big job interview tomorrow," she winked, smiling widely. Rachel rolled her eyes, laughing at her best friend's enthusiasm. "Q, it's an interview for a box office master in Times Square, it ain't that big."

"Oh pish _posh. _It's your first interview in a year." She pinched the skin of Rachel's cheek, shaking it lightly. "I'm so proud of you," she cooed, as Rachel whined out, removing her hands from her face. She looked at Quinn suspiciously, arching a delicate eyebrow at the plump blonde.

"Hello, what can I get you?" A voice echoed from in front of them. Rachel turned her head toward the cashier, her beaming smile reflecting the store's atmosphere. "May I get a medium black coffee please? Hold the sugar," she ordered. She turned to Quinn, who was biting hesitantly on her lip. "Uhm," she hummed to herself, looking at Rachel. "Coffee isn't good for pregnant people is it?"

Rachel giggled, shaking her head to her answer. "Alright, then I'll just have a glass of water please."

"That will come to 1.95," the cashier addressed, as their order was being made behind her. Quinn pulled out her wallet, paying the girl. "Thank you and have a nice day," she said brightly as she handed the girls their glasses.

Rachel took it warmly in the cup of her hands, humming as the steam sent vibes through her chilly skin. She sat down on a cushioned chair, placing her coffee on the table as Quinn did the same thing. "So," Rachel began, watching Quinn drink delicately in front of her, "have you thought of any baby names?"

Quinn smiled, setting down her glass of water on the wobbling table. "Me and Puck staid up all night yesterday discussing it. For a boy, we were thinking Jack, because you know how much I love Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic. And for a girl, he thinks it should be named Beth, because of some KISS song."

Rachel laughed. "I like them, they're pretty. Ever since I was little, I wanted to name my child either Bernadette or Barbara, but I don't think my husband would like that very much," she giggled, shifting comfortably on the chair. Quinn nodded in agreement, suddenly gripping Rachel's hands in hers. "Speaking of our little baby, me and Puck were wondering if . . . you know you would like . . . to be the Godmother." Rachel choked back on her coffee. She placed it down, coughing in bewilderment at Quinn's comment. "What?" she managed to squeak out, "Godmother, are you serious? I would be honored. Who's the Godfather?"

Quinn's smile faltered, her face falling into a deep frown. "Uhm," she mumbled lowly. Rachel noticed her discomfort and hesitance, already knowing whom it was. "I know, he would make a great one," Rachel whispered, grinning sadly at her. A loud snorkel of laughs caught her attention, as her eyes slowly drifted to the source of the interrupting sound. Her gaze fell upon a close couple, the curly haired man leaning in slowly to kiss the woman's lips gently.

A warm smile graced Rachel's features as she watched the loving couple across from her, kissing softly and reassuringly. The red head suddenly pulled back from his lips, her eyes flickering towards a staring Rachel. Rachel bulked, as she noticed the couple turn towards her, their eyes widening as Rachel's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Sorry . . . I'm sorry, it's just, I can tell you love each other I've always wanted that."

She felt Quinn's comforting hands on her back, as the couple smiled brightly at her, taking her apology as a compliment. "Well, young lady, I'm sure you'll find someone right Will?" the redhead asked her boyfriend, or probably fiancée, or maybe even husband or whatever.

Will nodded in agreement. "Of course," he turned towards the girl, smiling lovingly at her, "Emma's my best friend."

Quinn's pattern of the back of her shirt stopped instantly as Rachel's eyes widened rounding, her mouth slightly hanging open. "E-excuse me? What do you mean she's your best friend, aren't you dating?" she questioned, not even caring she was getting in their business.

"Well yes, but she's also my best friend, some one I can't live without. When I'm with her, I don't feel empty or cold anymore. When I look into her eyes, it's like I could stare into them the whole day without even noticing." Will kissed Emma's cheek warmly, leaning his forehead against her temple. "She's my best friend, and I would do anything for her."

Rachel stared at them knowingly, her heart thumping loudly against the insides of her chest. She felt Quinn's eyes burn into her face, the tension of the situation growing hotter. "So is that what love feels like?" Rachel whispered lowly, her lips barely moving.

Emma laughed, leaning her head against Will's shoulder. "You'll know what love feels like honey, it's different for everyone. But for me, it's like he's the sunshine on my rainiest day, and even though we fight like hell, I'd still give him anything," she turned towards Rachel, smiling gently. "Love is the most unique thing, something that no scientist can figure out. You could search to the furthest of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. But it's also unpredictable, unexpected, or uncontrollable. When I look at him, it's like my heart can barely contain itself, like it doesn't belong to me any more," she turned back to Will, a watery smile gracing her features, "but belongs to you."

Tears fell freely down Rachel's face, her lips formed into a tight line of thought. Her heart swelled at Emma's speech, her mind flashing to sudden memories and pictures of _him._

Of _Finn; _her _best friend_.

"I need to go," she rasped urgently, wiping her wet face as she shot up from her seat. Quinn shook her head in bewilderment, also star struck form the redhead's words. "Are you okay?" she desperately asked, resting a protective hand over her forming baby bump.

Rachel looked down at her, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I just, I need to talk to him," she breathed, nodding her head at own idea. Quinn's eyes widened largely, her mouth agape. "No, no Rachel," she sighed in frustration. "Rachel, we weren't going to tell you this, but Finn is – "

"Quinn let me handle this okay?" she mumbled easily, turning towards Emma and Will, who were staring unexpectedly at the scene. "Thank you. So much." And then she walked towards the exit doors of the coffee shop, only one thought on her mind.

She needed to find Finn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH NO! Do you think Rachel is going to make it to Finn on time before he goes on the boat to Long Island? Find out guys! And aw, wah, there's only two more chapters left! Next chapter, then the epilogue! Comment in the review section on what you think will happen next and how you liked this chapter! Also, if you haven't noticed, Emma's speech is partially based on the movie 'Stardust' with that scene with Yvaine and Tristan in the back of the carriage. Anyways, I HAVE THE SUMMARY OF 'THE RUNAWAYS' MY NEXT FANFIC, HERE IT IS:<strong>_

_**Finn and Rachel are two orphans apart of the 'New Directions' gang, who must find a way to survive the aftermath of the bombing in Ohio, without the fear of getting caught.**_

_**Well yup, as I said, it is dark, there's murdur lots of other things! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me how it was! Love you guys and please review, xoxo !**_


	16. Feels Like Home

_**Hey guys! This is chapter sixteen, and all you finchel fans will love it! Also, am I the only one kind of hurt when Finn told Santana that she was his first, and that means something to him? I was like aw, harsh But anyways, ignore that finchelness, and enjoy this one!**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Feels Like Home**

Rachel's feet hit the sidewalk harshly as she ran across the pathway to her and Finn's apartment building. Her chest heaved with every step she took, knowing that the distance between her and Finn shortened with each passing second. She hopped to an immediate stop as she stood in front of the entrance doors, whipping it open roughly. She rushed quickly to the staircase doors, inpatient by the line up of the awaiting people at the elevator.

Running her short limbs along the staircases of the building, Rachel huffed anxiously as she climbed the last step, opening yet another door to Finn's apartment level. Sighing in relief, she stalked towards his front door at the end of the hallway, slightly breathless as she pounded her fist on the wood.

Her face fell when Puck answered.

"The fuck Berry?" he asked, completely shocked by her presence. A smile graced her features, as she craned her neck, searching for any sight of Finn. "What are you doing here? Where's Quinn?"

She barely registered his words as she struggled to look past him, anxiously waiting for some hint of Finn's figure. "Uhm," she turned back to Puck, meeting his eyes briefly, "what was the question again?"

He exhaled deeply in annoyance, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Quinn told me you were hanging out with her today so . . . why are you here?" he repeated lazily. Rachel puckered, rocking nervously on the balls of her feet. "I came to see if Finn was here," she answered, playing nervously with the tips of her fingers.

She watched in confusion as Puck's face instantly froze, his eyes widening roundly. She tilted her head to the side, appalled by his sudden confliction. "Uh, uhm," he mumbled, staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. His face fell into a deeply frown as he stared at her, shaking his head in sheer disbelief. "Damn Berry, you have to choose today to realize you're in love with him."

"I – " she cut her protest short, her heart beating frantically at his words. A sweet smile brightened her features, her eyes falling to the tiled floor at the truth of his sentence.

Holy shit, she _loved _him.

Finn Hudson, the boy that she refused to have any feelings for but the friendly kind. The man who caught her in his arms when she fell, who told her words of wisdom at her lowest doubts. The person who she hurt over and over again, but continued to befriend her any ways. The man who promised he would find someone for her.

And he did. It's him.

She is one hundred percent, completely in love with Finn Hudson, her best friend.

Her head snapped up once she realized the truth behind his daunting words, as she pushed past Puck, heading into the apartment. "Finn?" she called, her heart beating frantically inside her squeezing chest. "Finn, are you here?" she yelled again, poking her head through the surrounding interior. She looked around, confused by the semi-empty living room, pictures of Finn's old memories gone from their usual spots. "Where is he? And what the hell happened to your living room?"

She stared up at Puck, who standing star struck in the doorframe, his face plastered with the same expression of complication. His mouth gaped open, but no words formed on the rim of his lips. "Fuck Berry, you are not going to like this one bit," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Rachel's eyes narrowed fearfully at his comment, resting her hands over her hips stubbornly. "Noah Puckerman, where is he exactly?"

Puck looked away from her burning glare, finding his shoes much more interesting as his eyes dropped to the floor. "Well," he began nervously, afraid to look up and see her anxious expression, "Finn isn't exactly here, like in the room, or the building . . . or the city . . ."

Rachel froze. "I beg your pardon?" she intended, her teeth gritting uncontrollably. Puck looked up at her, his expression already giving away the unsaid answer. "Sorry Rachel but he's at the port to Long Island, he's moving in with his parents."

"_WHAT?" _she screeched. Her hands flew to her mouth, cupping her lips in horror. "No, no, he can't – I, . . . when did he decide this?" she questioned, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

Puck sighed heavily, looking away from her as he spoke. "About two weeks ago, after you – "

"After we . . ."

They stared at each other, their eyes locking in a knowing gaze. Droplets of water fell hastily from her misty eyes, trailing along the skin of her cheeks. Encouragement and needing surged through her as she fluttered her eyes closed, an image of him growing in her mind. She opened them in determination, nodding her head in perseverance. "Alright," she murmured, "when does the boat leave?"

"You can't be serious Berry, it leaves in ten minutes, and you don't have a car – "

"I'll run. It's not that far away," she explained, easily getting caught up in her crazy idea. She walked towards the still open front door, ready to waste her air pack. She huffed anxiously as the image of Finn already on the boat, leaving without knowing her feelings for him scared her more than anything.

"Hey Berry?" Puck called. She whipped towards him, practically jumping out of her skin as she nervously waited to book it out the building. "Yeah?"

He smiled genuinely. "Go get 'em tiger." She beamed as he winked her, stepping on her tiptoes to press a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Noah!" she called, as she set outside the apartment, already halfway towards the never-ending case of stairs. She swung the door open, jumping every second step as she desperately ran down the stairs, sighing in relief when she stepped outside, feeling the fresh air hit her sweating face.

Rachel rang along the sidewalk, in the direction of the port as one name echoed over and over again in her mind. God, how long has she pushed her feelings away from Finn? She didn't notice any hints he gave, didn't look for anything but friendship between them, and now, here she was, running to find him that she loves him.

The thought of Finn leaving her without knowing how much he means to her hurt more her than anything. She cared so much for him, and she's an idiot for not realizing that sooner. She was in love with him for God's sakes, totally in love with Finn Hudson.

The warning bell sounded in front of her, as the port came in view of her sight. Her gaze caught the boat filling with passengers, her eyes searching for any clue for Finn's presence near her. She stretched her neck higher, desperately looking for anything, anyone that would lead her to him.

"Finn?" she called out, her chest heaving dramatically. She ran along the pathway the wooden pier, her heart racing, her blood rushing and –

That's when she saw him.

"Finn!" she screamed, crying happily as she noticed his short, brown hair and lengthy body from behind. His frame locked in place, his feet planted on the wooden path to the awaiting boat. She stopped immediately, breathless, as Finn turned around in question, looking for the source of the voice that called his name.

Rachel felt her pulse pound behind her; tears brimming as she finally saw the man she's been craving to see for the past two weeks. Her eyes analyzed his features, frowning slightly when she noticed his edgy smile, and aching, painful eyes. His face fell slightly as he saw her gazing face, his expression sinking deeper than it already is.

Their eyes locked, and he glared indefinitely at her, his fists clenching at his side. This is definitely not the reunion she's been hoping for.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked, his voice dry with hurt. She blinked in bewilderment, gulping down the tears that threatened to escape. She took a single step forward, causing him to retort, stepping back.

Rachel stared at the distance between them, her body tingling at the need of his touch. "I, I needed to talk to you before it was too late," she explained, desperately trying to hold his gaze. Finn smirked, looking back at the boat behind him. "Well, looks like you are, I've got a boat to catch, not that you would – "

"I have to explain myself," she mumbled, interrupting his building rant. He glared at her, his eyes burning harshly into hers as his lips fell into a depressing frown. "You could have told me that two weeks ago." He turned sharply on his heel, stepping towards the crowd of filing passengers, making their way onto the boat. Rachel stalked, watching in horror as he slowly left her abandoned on the pier.

"I miss you," she yelled, her chest heaving with the passion in her words. His feet locked in place, his form growing rigid at her comment. Encouraged, Rachel stepped forward, gazing at the back of his body in need.

"I . . . Finn, I _miss _you. I know it's probably the lamest thing to say right now but I do, and I can't let you leave, giving up without knowing how I feel." She cautiously watched as Finn shifted on his feet, hesitantly turning towards her, his expression unreadable. Rachel breathed out heavily, preparing herself for the consequences or award at her expected apology.

"I'm sorry, for everything Finn. I probably won't ever be able to forgive myself for doing all those things to you, for making you feel all those unwanted emotions. The pain that I've caused you . . . it probably hurts me more than it hurts you. I tried _so hard_, trying to push away my feelings for you," she exhaled chokingly as the bottled up emotions bubbled on her lips. Her eyes misted with the water of her tears, slowly falling down her reddened cheeks.

"But Finn I was so scared, I was so afraid of taking the next level with you. This wasn't some movie, where a girl could make a mistake, and the boy would still love her, this is real life, and I could screw up at any moment. And the thought of loosing you, loosing what we have, it . . . it feared me more than anything, more than any obstacle I have ever faced."

Rachel watched as Finn's expression slightly softened at her words, steadily taking a step towards her. She smiled briefly at him, still in awe that he was actually her, actually listening to her pathetic and probably worthless words. She blinked severely at him as the sun slowly dropped in the sky, a sunset arising in the beautiful landscape.

"All these years, I've been a miserable and thoughtless hag, sucking out the life of any loving couple I saw. I would pray at night, you know, just wishing that God would send me someone, send me a man that I need and love. But I was too stupid to realize that the man that he sent down was standing right in front of me . . . " Her eyes flickered in front of her at Finn, who took another step towards her, their bodies almost touching at the action. Sighing heavily, Rachel looked up at him, catching his eyes in a passionate gaze.

"I need you Finn, and it's not in the way that a person needs a best friend . . . it's in the way that a person needs their boyfriend and I," she smiled slightly at him, reaching up to glide her fingers gently across the skin of his cheek. He inhaled deeply, catching her hand in his with his own large one. "I . . . God, Finn, I _love _you."

She laughed in joy at the sound of the words rolling on her tongue, tasting so good, so _right_. He stared contently at her, saying nothing as his lips slightly parted in surprise. "I am absolutely in love with you, Finn, and I'm such a stupid, stupid person for not seeing that sooner. You don't have to say anything, though, I get it if I caused you too much pain to even think about – "

She wasn't even able to continue before Finn grabbed her face fiercely between his hands, stretching her face towards his own. His lips pressed onto hers, kissing her with all the passion and love Rachel has shared with him. She froze underneath him in shock, before realizing that this was real, the love of her life was actually kissing her in the middle of a sunset.

She wrapped her arms around the course of his neck, pulling him closer towards her and drowning in every ounce of his body. She barely registered the thought of the few people on the pier with them, forgetting all about them as Finn slipped his tongue into her mouth, battling with her own.

Finn smiled widely against her lips as the bell of the leaving boat echoed, signaling its departure. He gripped her face tighter, peppering her lips with small and urgent kisses. Giggling softly, Rachel pulled away before things heated even more, her arms still locked around his neck. She leaned upwards, pressing their foreheads together.

"That felt really good to say," she laughed, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Finn smiled widely, kissing her briefly. "Say it again," he whispered, his fingertips lingering on her flushed skin.

Rachel giggled, "I love you, I love you, I love you – "

Finn's lips cut her off once more, their mouths moving in synchronization, nothing but their soft sighs interrupting their enchantment. He sucked gently on her bottom lip, grazing it between his teeth. He moaned in displeasure as she pulled away from him, their lips separating with a smack. "What about your parents? I thought you were moving in with him," she mumbled in confusion. Finn caught a strand of her hair between his fingers, rounding it behind her hair. He sighed heavily, kissing her forehead gently. "Guess I'm going to have to tell Puck we're roommates again," he pulled back, their eyes locking in a loving gaze, "can't stay away from the girl I love."

Finn watched in amusement as a genuine, blissful smile widened across her face, freeing her from all sadness. "You do?"

He chuckled at her question. "Yes, God, I love you so much," he rasped, leaning forward and capturing her lips in another searing kiss. She melted into his molding body, smiling widely against his mouth, tangling her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly as he picked her up, swinging her in a slow circle. Rachel squealed in surprise, peppering her lips against any exposed skin she could reach.

"Ahem."

They reluctantly pulled away from each other at the sound of a nearby citizen. Rachel blushed as Finn set her down, turning her head to face him. She frowned as she looked at the man interrupting them.

Sam.

He smirked as he noticed her horrific expression, waving his hands in curioustly. "So has the frog finally been kissed by the prince?" he asked in fake concern. Rachel's mouth hung open at his words, ready to speak her mind.

A sudden fist collided with the side of Sam's face, knocking him straight to the ground of the wooden pier. Her eyes widened in surprise, following the hand to the face of her love, Finn Hudson, standing proudly. He shook his fist slightly as he looked down at Sam, a smirk replacing his genuine grin.

"That's for making fun of the girl I love, _bitch_."

He didn't miss the way Rachel smiled from beside him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Yayyy happy finchel! Haha, I hope you guys loved Sam's brief scene in there lol! Anyways, this is sadly the last chapter of the fanfic, **__***sigh *, and next one is the epilogue! I'll just take the time to thank you all for keeping up and supporting this novel, and I absolutely love the amazing reviews I've gotten, seriously makes me so happy! Thanks so much everyone, can't wait to share more stories with you! Love you, and please review! xoxo**_


	17. Epilogue

_**Hey every one! This is so sad, this is my last time updating on this fan fic I just wanted to say that it has been a pure pleasure sharing this story with all you supportive and encouraging people. I hope you enjoy my next fanfic 'The Run Aways' which the first chapter will be up probably late this week. But don't fret if you want another Finchel humor and drama fanfic, because I will be writing a 'Friends With Benefits' and many more humor ones in the near future. So, please enjoy this last chapter, and I love you all!**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Epilogue**

Rachel sighed in pure bliss as Finn backed her up against her apartment door, sucking gently on her bottom lip. His hands roamed her body freely, squeezing her tightly as his fingers skimmed her ass.

Rachel pulled out her house keys from her jean skirt pocket, failing to push it in the door ignition while her mind wandered lazily as Finn attacked her swollen lips. He chuckled, his laugh bubbling against her mouth as he pulled back, staring at her playfully. "Need help with that?" he wondered, brushing her bangs away from her reddened skin.

She smiled, shaking her head wildly. "I'll figure it out," she leaned forward, her lips brushing against his in a brief kiss, "just don't stop kissing me," she whispered. He smirked widely, molding himself to her as he pulled her face back to his, kissing her passionately.

Rachel grinned blissfully, her fingers searching the door for the ignition. She sighed in relief as she felt her key sink into the slot, unlocking it quickly. She kicked the door behind her, opening it with a crash. Finn bent forward as he immediately lifted her up into his arms, her legs securely wrapping around his waist.

They hungrily attacked each other's mouth, moans and sighs slipping from their fevered and needing throats. Rachel pulled back briefly to rip her sweater off of her body, revealing her white tank top. She giggled mindlessly as Finn slammed the door behind them with the kick of his foot, pushing her up against the nearest wall.

Finn's hands folded her tank top upwards, caressing the soft skin of her toned stomach. His hands curled around the material of her tank, pulling it above her head, exposing her black training bra. She sighed heavily into his body, hopelessly struggling with the buckle of his belt. They pulled back shortly; desperately trying to catch their ragged breathing, tame their burning lungs. It wasn't long before they pulled back for another heavy kiss.

"Are you two done yet?"

Finn and Rachel broke apart from each other, the smack of their lips separating echoing through the apartment. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Quinn standing in the kitchen, their expression blank and unreadable.

Finn's face fell into the crook of her neck in humiliation, gently unwrapping himself from Rachel's limbs, setting her on the ground. He turned to face them, his body covering Rachel's half naked form.

They stared at each other from across the room, all of their switching from one to another. Rachel cowered shyly behind Finn, her frozen figure stopping her from running into the nearest room and hiding from them for the rest of her life. She looked up at Finn, their eyes locking in a heated and mutual gaze.

They watched in confusion as a wide smile cracked down Puck's face. "Fucking finally!" he yelled, slamming his beer bottle on the kitchen counter. He turned to the rest of them, who were still staring idly at the couple. "Alright guys, we need to give these two sex monkeys what they came in her for."

He turned to Kurt and Quinn, chuckling as he saw their horrid expressions. "Guess you two are staying over tonight, they'll be fucking all night lo – "

"_Noah!_" Rachel hissed, excusing him for his unwanted comment. He waved her off, shrugging off her criticism. Finn bent his head down sneakily, a small laugh bubbling on his lips.

He walked towards the front door, Blaine quickly following behind after the tense scene. "You know you can keep him if you want Berry," Puck called as he let himself out the apartment. Her mouth gaped open in frustration, gaining the words to say before Kurt and Quinn tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her unspoken rant.

She turned towards them in question. "Yes?"

Quinn smirked, delicately placing her hands on her belly. "If I come home and find one fucking stain in my bed, me and my baby will rip you from ear to ear, got it?" she growled, her face red with anger. Finn and Rachel looked at her in confusion; it must be the hormones talking.

"But other than that, I'm glad you realized your feelings Rachey," she smiled, pinching her cheeks between her fingers. Rachel swatted them away from her as her cheeks stung. Kurt grinned at the couple, nodding in agreement. "I second both of those comments," he said, "my sheets were imported from the British bed line of _Comfort_."

Kurt and Quinn hooked arms, skipping towards the front door of the apartment. Rachel watched as they exited, closing the door behind them. She breathed out heavily, frowning at the concept.

"Well," she rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands hid behind her back, "do you want something to heat?"

Finn chuckled, looking down at her in confusion. "Fuck that," he told her, grabbing her face and swallowing her protests with his mouth. She moaned heavily into the kiss, curling her hands around the material of his shirt. She mindlessly backed towards the direction of her bedroom, tugging on Finn as their lips firmly connected to each other, no hints of separating.

Rachel suddenly felt her legs hit the edge of a bed, and she fell backwards, pulling Finn on top of her. She squealed in happiness as she felt Finn's body reattach itself to hers, the feel of his weight on her doing weird things to her stomach. Her lips trailed away from his face, peppering small kisses in the crook of his neck.

"Is this my bedroom?" she gasped as she continued her menstruations on him. Finn looked up, analyzing the bedroom surrounding them. "Nope, Quinn's," he told her. She sighed heavily, pulling back to discard Finn of his t-shirt. She leaned forward, peppering another set of kisses on his bare chest. "She'll forgive me right?"

Finn trailed his lips along her neck, nodding against her skin. "Yup. But can you shut up; talking during sex isn't healthy for a relationship," he explained. He gripped her face firmly, pulling her back from his skin as he pushed her back on the bed. She giggled as she bounced on the mattress, Finn's body trapping her from falling off completely. "Yes, but only because I love you."

He smiled, leaning forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss. His hands crawled along the skin of her thighs, his fingers curling along the rim of her skirt. He sat up, Rachel's body arching upwards as she helped him tug the skirt from her body, leaving her only in her bra and panties.

"God, that feels so good to hear. Say it again please," he whispered, blowing small kisses onto her bare stomach. She giggled in pure bliss as he peppered his lips along the valley of her covered breasts. "I love you," she repeated. Finn lifted his head up, smiling widely at the beautiful girl below him. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers. "I love you, too."

"This sounds really cliché, but I will love you, Finn Hudson, forever and ever," she blushed, her fingers threading through his thick air. He beamed at her, leaning his forehead against hers. Their eyes locked, and he pecked her lips briefly. "And I will love you, Rachel Berry, forever and ever, and ever."

Rachel smiled shortly, leaning forwards and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He reciprocated intensely, his tongue swiping through the corners of her mouth at the jolt of her commitment, knowing that nothing mattered but their strong love, and because of that, they'd go through anything together.

_**The End!**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Aweeeh who loves Finchel! Haha, but yup, that's right guys, this is the end of the fan fic! It is actually pretty sad, I love writing for this novel, and I just want to thank you all for supporting me on my way to successs. Also, so, I'm guessing the first chapter of 'The Runaways' will be up this week okay? That story is about the hardest parts of life, and how you overcome them with the person you love, anyways, I'll let you go now. Thank you so much everyone, I love you all and please review for the last time, for the last chapter, of 'What's Your Number' xoxo.**_


End file.
